Die Grausamkeit des Schicksals
by sessely
Summary: Hermione steht kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch als sie auch noch Nachsitzen muss. Doch das ist nur der Anfang des grausamen Schicksals das sie ereilen wird. Denn sie ist nicht nur eine Hexe und Schülerin, sondern noch so vieles mehr. (Rating zwecks Sprache und späterem Inhalt)
1. Ohrfeigenfrei, oh nein

Hallo liebe Leser

Wie vielleicht einige bemerkt haben, habe ich diese Fanfiction schon einmal 2006 geschrieben. Es sind aber solche Massen an Fehlern und Erklärungsnöten drin gewesen, dass ich es nicht mehr ertragen habe zu wissen, dass sie so online steht. Daher ist dies nun die überarbeitete Version von **Liebe oder Hass.**

Disclaimer: Die generelle Idee zu dieser Fanfiction ist zwar von mir, aber der komplette Hintergrund und die Basis sind von J.K. Rowling.

Zeichenerklärung:

‚..' Gedanken

„.." normale Sprache

Die Grausamkeit des Schicksals

**Kapitel 1: Ohrfeigenfrei, oh nein! **

An einem so heißen Sommertag wie heute konnte man sich freuen, wenn man im kühlsten Raum des Schlosses Zaubertrankkunde hatte. Viele wünschten sich lieber ein anderes nicht so anstrengendes Fach, aber aussuchen war leider nicht.

‚Wieso muss ich mir diesen Mist schon wieder antun? Ich hab diesen Scheiß so was von satt.'

Harry saß mit Ron und Hermione im Fach seiner schlimmsten Alpträume: Zaubertränke. „Hey Ron, hast du eine Ahnung warum Hermione so komisch ist?" Ronald Weasley zuckte einfach nur mit den Schultern. „Woher soll ich das denn wissen. Ich bin doch nicht ihr Seelsorger! Die wird schon ihre Gründe haben."

‚Oh man, ist der wieder gereizt. Liegt bestimmt daran, dass sie ihm einen Korb gegeben hat. Was hat er sich auch gedacht? Das sie ihm vergibt?' „Du hast sie betrogen, wie soll's ihr da gut gehen? Ich meine sie mit Luna zu betrügen ist ja doch ganz schön heftig." Meinte Harry im Wisperton damit niemand sie belauschen konnte. Der Rothaarige zog leicht seinen Kopf ein und gab nur noch eine Art Knurren von sich. „Kümmer dich um deinen eignen Kram, Potter!"

Im gleichen Moment, als Harry einen Konter geben wollte wurde er, bevor er überhaupt das erste Wort aussprach, durch einen immer lauter werdenden Professor Snape unterbrochen. „Was war das gerade Granger?" Erschrocken fuhr die Angesprochene aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Wie bitte, Professor? Ich habe gerade nicht zugehört." Mit leeren Augen schaute sie ihn an. „Sie haben gerade einen Professor beleidigt. Was glauben Sie, Sie eingebildete Besserwisserin, eigentlich wer Sie sind? " mit traurigen Augen, die ohne jegliches Feuer waren, sah die Gryffindor ihn an. „Ich verstehe nicht Professor, was habe ich getan?" „Wollen Sie mich zum Narren halten, Granger? Was nehmen Sie sich hier heraus!" „Verzeihung Sir, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht von was Sie sprechen."

Die ansonsten sehr blasse Haut nahm nun eine Rotfärbung an die schon ans Unnatürliche grenzte. Niemand hätte gedacht, dass er so die Beherrschung verlieren kann. „Mir reicht es, Granger. Wenn Sie nicht wissen was Sie gesagt haben, sind Sie selbst daran schuld. Fragen sie doch ihre Mitschüler, wenn Sie es erfahren wollen. Sie können sich Ihre Strafarbeit bei mir abholen. Heute Abend, Punkt neunzehn Uhr. Falls sie zu spät kommen, wird es für Sie Konsequenzen haben und es wird mir eine Freude sein Ihnen Ihren Abschluss zu verwehren." „Jetzt reicht's mir aber endgültig! Ich habe nichts gesagt, Sie vermoderte, alte Fledermaus." „RAUS! Granger, Sie haben ihren Rahmen in sehr hohem Maße gesprengt. Ein Schulausschluss wäre wohl das Richtige für Sie!" „Jetzt haben sie wenigstens einen Grund mir eine Strafarbeit zu geben. Ich freue mich regelrecht darauf. Wie wäre es mit einem Gifttrank den ich am Ende auf seine Wirkung testen soll? Entspräche das denn Ihren Vorstellungen einer angemessenen Strafarbeit? Sicherlich reicht das noch nicht. Sie haben bestimmt noch etwas grausameres auf Lager."

Mit offenem Mund stand Severus vor seiner Abschlussklasse. In seinem Gesicht bildete sich eine zornige, und doch von Erschrockenheit gezeichnete Mimik. „Ms. Granger. Ich glaube Sie haben für heute genug gesagt. VERLASSEN SIE AUGENBLICKLICH MEINEN UNTERRICHT!" „Aber sehr gern, Fledermaus. Ich sehe Sie dann heute Abend in den Kerkern. Bitte seien Sie pünktlich, ich habe nicht den ganzen Abend Zeit für so eine Kellerassel wie Sie." Hermione Granger verließ mit erhobenem Haupt die Kerker, immer noch darüber nachdenkend, was sie denn zu ihrem Tränkeprofessor gesagt haben könnte. ‚Ich habe doch nur gedacht. Nichts ausgesprochen, oder? Im dümmsten anzunehmenden Fall habe ich ihn als arroganten, kalten, griesgrämigen Kellerbewohner bezeichnet. War das der Anstoß für ihn? Naja, was soll's. So werde ich wenigstens von den Gedanken an einen gewissen Idioten abgelenkt.'

Da es die letzten Stunden für heute waren, machte Hermione sich auf den Weg zum Großen See. Allerdings war ihr Lieblingsplatz schon belegt. So lief sie einfach über die Ländereien von Hogwarts ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel im Auge zu haben. Nach circa zwei Stunden grübeln, nachdenken und die Welt verdammen, kam sie in der großen Halle an. Als sie sich zu ihrem angestammten Platz begab verfolgten sie erschrockene und gleichzeitig stolze Blicke. Selbst von Albus Dumbledore wurde sie verwundert angeblickt. ‚Was haben die denn alle? Bin ich jetzt schon eine Attraktion?'

„Hey Hermione, was war denn mit dir los. Bist du völlig übergeschnappt. Snape hat Gryffindor nach dem du gegangen bist zweihundert Punkte abgezogen!" „Ach, hat er das, ja?! Ist mir doch egal. Mir ist sowieso alles egal." Harry sah geschockt drein. ‚Das kann unmöglich Hermione sein. Das ist nur eine Hülle von ihr. Nur eine Hülle. Spätestens nach dem Wort ‚'Punktabzug' hätte sie reagiert wie eine Furie.'

„Mione, was ist mit dir los. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dir. Du bist wie verwandelt, irgendwie nicht mehr du selbst!" Voller Zorn starrte sie den Jungen der lebt an: „Was bildest du dir ein? Dass ich immer die gutgelaunte, nie betrübte und stets perfekte Hermione Granger bin? Ich habe es satt immer nur als eine Besserwisserin dargestellt zu werden, die es nie schaffen wird etwas in ihrem Leben zu erreichen. Mir reicht's. Und du perfekter Schüler, lass mich gefälligst los und kuschel mit deinem Dämon. Ich hab genug von dir eingebildetem Etwas! Ich habe von allem die Nase so gestrichen voll. Ich würde am liebsten mein eigenes Leben beenden, wenn da nicht das bisschen Verstand wäre, das ich noch besitze."

Sie stand ruckartig von ihrem Platz auf, ohne auch nur einen Bissen zu sich genommen zu haben. Severus Snape und alle anderen verfolgten dieses Schauspiel mit Entsetzen. Eine Schülerin die so aus ihrer Haut fuhr und die gesamte Halle zusammen brüllte hatten sie noch nie erlebt.

Es war erst kurz vor halb sieben, aber Hermione begab sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie hatte noch eine knappe halbe Stunde Zeit um sich dann bei Snape ihre Strafarbeit abzuholen. Bevor sie sich allerdings in die Schlangengrube begab, nahm sie noch eine ausgiebige Dusche, um sich zu beruhigen. Alles erledigt und mit ihren gesamten Unterrichtsmaterialien unter dem Arm, lief sie die vielen Treppen vom Gryffindorturm hinunter in die Kerker. ‚Kann denn der Tag noch schlimmer werden? Ich hab's so was von satt! Hoffentlich hat unser Giftmischer vergessen, dass ich kommen sollte. Aber das würde ja schon beinahe an ein Wunder grenzen. Halt dich nicht selbst zum Narren, Hermione. Er wird dir eine seiner ekligsten Aufgaben und Diskussionen liefern.'

oOoOoOoO

Kurz nachdem Hermione die Große Halle verlassen hatte ging ein weitangelegtes Gemurmel und Gebrabbel von statten. „Habt ihr das mitgekriegt Leute. Die dreht ja total durch!" Meinte eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff. Bei den Slytherins war die Freude über das Geschehnis mehr als nur groß. Sie brachen beinahe in Jubel aus. Alle Häuser, außer einem, unterhielten sich in einer extremen Lautstärke, gegen die nicht einmal Dumbledore ankam. Die Gryffindors waren starr vor Schreck. Nie hätte jemand mit solch einem Ausbruch gerechnet. Es war zu unrealistisch als dass sie es glauben könnten, was da passiert ist. Ein völlig perplexer Harry Potter saß auf seinem Platz mit immer noch weit aufgerissenen Augen und war für andere nicht mehr ansprechbar.

‚Solche Kindereien. Für wen halten die sich denn, für Kommentatoren? Mir reicht's! Erst stellt Sie mich vor der gesamten Klasse bloß und nun sich selbst. Versteh' einer die Gören von heute. In einem Moment spielen sie sich auf, als wären sie die Retter der Welt und im nächsten kommt es mir so vor als ob sie keine Lust mehr haben zu leben. Zänkische Weiber!'

Wenige Minuten später hatte Snape sich auf den Weg in sein Büro gemacht. Er hatte noch einige Aufsätze zu kontrollieren und die Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Alles in Allem hatte er sich noch bis ca. Mitternacht um die komplett missratenen Schüler zu kümmern, die seiner Meinung nach nicht in der Lage sind einen ordentlichen Zaubertrank zu brauen. Geschweige denn eine Ausarbeitung über die Wirkungen solcher anzufertigen. Er war zwar nicht im Verzug, was die Notengebung anbelangt, aber eine schlechte Note mehr oder weniger, was macht das schon aus.

Er platzierte eine halbvolle Whiskeyflasche auf seinem Arbeitsplatz und nahm öfters den ein oder anderen Schluck. Nach einer viertel Stunde war die Flasche ausgetrunken.

Nachdem er die ersten drei Pergamentrollen studiert hatte klopfte es an seiner Tür. ‚Welcher Idiot will denn jetzt schon wieder was von mir?'

Als es ein weiteres Mal an seiner Bürotür klopfte, gab er es auf dieses nervige Geräusch zu ignorieren. Fast am Portraitloch angelangt klopfte es schon wieder. „Machen Sie nicht so einen Aufstand!"

Als Salazar Slytherins Bild aufschwang wollte er sogleich einen Fluch auf dieses nervende Geschöpf abgeben. Doch bevor er sich versah trat diese Person einfach ein. Ohne jegliche Aufforderung. „Was zur Hölle Slytherins wollen sie hier. Ich dachte sie hätten die Zaubererwelt satt." Mit einem sarkastischen Unterton in der Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen und einem Blick der töten konnte, starrte er seine Schülerin an. ‚Na die kann was erleben. Tritt ohne meine Erlaubnis einfach in mein Büro.' „Also Granger, was wollen sie hier? Ich habe keine Zeit für Ihre Beleidigungen, wenn Sie also endlich mein Arbeitszimmer verlassen würden." Zornig und stur schaute er in ihre Augen, als ob er darin etwas finden würde, was seine Frage beantworten könne. ‚Ihre Augen - ohne jede Regung, als ob aus ihr der ganzer Löwenmut verschwunden wäre. Was geht es mich an. Kümmer dich lieber um deine eigenen Aufgaben, Severus.'

„Nun gut, wenn Sie keine Zeit haben kann ich ja wieder gehen. Oder haben Sie vielleicht etwas vergessen?" „Ich etwas vergessen? Sie nehmen sich schon wieder viel zu viel heraus. Wie können Sie mir unterstellen, dass ich Professor Snape, etwas vergesse!?" Die Braunhaarige musste schmunzeln: „Ganz einfach. Weil Sie etwas vergessen haben." „Wollen sie mich etwa zum Narren halten? So eine Dreistigkeit habe ich ja noch nie erlebt." „Wenn Sie meinen Professor. Aber ich verspreche Ihnen, Sie haben etwas vergessen. Ich verrate ihnen auch was: Ich sollte mir eine Strafarbeit bei Ihnen abholen. Hilft Ihnen das auf die Sprünge? Sie sind wahrlich nicht zu beneiden. Wenn Sie schon Dinge vergessen die Sie erst heute beschlossen haben." Ihr lautes Lachen hallte durch sein Büro und Severus musste sich zusammenreißen dieser Person nicht einen Cruciatus oder zumindest eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Gut, wenn Sie es nicht anders wollen." Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete ein kleines Buch. Nach einer Minute des Suchens, fand er einen Zaubertank mit dem er ihr einen Monat Strafarbeit aufgeben kann. „Für ihre Selbstgefälligkeit und ihrem Hang zur Beleidigung eines Lehrkörpers haben Sie es sich selbst zuzuschreiben. Ich habe hier einen Trank der Sie einen Monat beschäftigen wird. Sie werden jeden Abend Punkt zwanzig Uhr hier sein und ihn bearbeiten. Sie dürften mit ihm schon bekannt sein und wissen deshalb, dass er auf keinen Fall eher fertig sein wird. Sie werden den Vielsafttrank brauen. Alles was sie an Zutaten dafür brauchen, habe ich in diesem Schrank." Er zeigte auf ein Möbelstück, das eine gesamte Wand des Zimmers beanspruchte. „Was Sie benötigen, müssen Sie selbst herausfinden. Ich gebe Ihnen einen Rat, wagen Sie es nicht meine Räumlichkeiten in die Luft zu jagen. Sie können sofort mit Ihrer Arbeit beginnen."

Mit offenem Mund stand sie da. ‚Einen ganzen Monat nachsitzen, das ist nicht sein Ernst.' „Sir, darf ich den Grund erfahren warum Sie mir einen Trank geben den ich schon einmal gebraut habe?" „… fangen sie endlich mit Ihrer Arbeit an." Snape holte sich eine neue Flasche aus seiner Bar und zog sich an seinen Schreibtisch zurück, weiter korrigierend. Hermione, die nichts davon mitbekam, setzte sich an einen kleinen Tisch und blätterte durch einige Bücher. Nachdem sie alle Zutaten kopiert hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Vorratsschrank. ‚Wollen wir doch mal sehn was er macht wenn ich….' KRACH

Erschrocken und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen fuhr der Tränkeprofessor in seinem Sessel zusammen. Es gab allerdings keine weitere Reaktion. Als die junge Frau auch noch das nächste Gefäß mit einem flüssigen Inhalt fallen lies, was ein Loch in den Kerkerboden brannte, stand Severus endgültig auf und begab sich in Richtung des Loches. Er beäugte es mit einer hochgezogenen Braue, schwang seinen Zauberstab und das Loch war verschwunden. Dies erledigt schaute er zu Hermione die innerlich ein gemeines Grinsen aufsetzte. ‚Na Snape, was machst du als nächstes?' Das Gegenüber der Gryffindor blickte ihr streng in die Augen. Hermione hatte einen vor Wut schnaubenden Professor erwartet, aber was sie sah konnte sie nicht in irgendeine Kategorie einordnen. Sie kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck nicht, hatte ihn noch nie bei einem Lehrer oder Schüler gesehen. Sie rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Innerlich hoffte sie, dass er sie mit einem Avada Kedavra umbringen würde. Ja, das war ihr Wunsch. Genau aus diesem Grund wollte sie ihn aus der Reserve locken. Sie hatte keine Lust mehr auf ihr ohnehin beschissenes Leben. Snape erhob seinen Zauberstab, was ihre Hoffnung auf ein schnelles Ende noch unterstützte. Er kam bedächtig langsam auf sie zu. Nach einigen Schritten steckte er seinen Stab weg und ging weiter. Aus Angst, was sie erwarten würde, ging sie bei jedem Schritt den Snape nach vorn machte einen Schritt zurück. Nach ein paar Bewegungen stieß sie an eine kalte Wand, versuchte jedoch weiterhin Rückschritte zu machen, aber dieses Unterfangen war zwecklos. Der Schwarzhaarige kam immer näher und in Hermione begann sich ein Gefühl der Furcht auszubreiten. Kurz vor ihr blieb der Mann stehen und sprach mit bedrohlich leiser Stimme:

„Was beabsichtigen Sie damit?" „Wollen Sie das wirklich wissen?" Mit gesenktem Blick stand sie vor ihm, jung und von sich selbst gequält. „Verraten sie es mir und ich sage Ihnen ob ich es wissen will oder nicht. Also?" ‚Das ist eine schlimmere Strafe als diesen blöden Trank einen Monat lang zu brauen. Wie soll ich einem Professor erklären, warum ich mich am liebstem von ihm umbringen lassen würde? Wie stellt er sich das vor?' „Ich …. Ich… " Immer noch ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet stammelte sie vor sich her, aber niemand außer sie selbst verstand auch nur den Hauch eines Wortes.

Snape betrachtete sie eine Weile ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen oder auch nur eine Bewegung zu machen. Nachdem Hermione nicht ein einziges klares Wort heraus brachte fing er an sich Sorgen zu machen. ‚Das ist nicht die Granger die ich kenne - nie um ein Wort und eine Meinung verlegen. Ich muss sie irgendwie aus der Reserve locken. Aber nicht heute.' „Nun gut, Sie können gehen. Ich erwarte Sie morgen Abend wieder 19 Uhr. Seien Sie pünktlich." Hermione schaffte es nur zu nicken und verlies schleunigst das Büro ohne auch nur noch einmal zurück zu schauen.

oOoOoOoOoO

Der nächste Abend und damit auch das nächste Nachsitzen kamen schneller als erwartet und so fand sich Hermione zwei Minuten vor Sieben die Treppen hinunter eilend und völlig außer Atem pünktlich an der Bürotür klopfend wieder. Bis hierher war der Tag recht normal verlaufen – sie hatte versucht keinem an die Gurgel zu springen und bis auf ein paar bissige Kommentare gegen Ron, einen aufdringlichen Harry Potter und dem stets nervenden Malfoy war ihr dies auch recht gut gelungen.

„Ah, Granger. Kommen Sie rein." „Ah, Granger. Kommen Sie rein." Äffte sie ein leise nach, jedoch nicht leise genug. „Ich werde sicherheitshalber mal so tun als hätte ich das nicht gehört. Wollen Sie mir vielleicht heute sagen was in Ihrem Dickkopf vorgeht?" Er hatte Ernsthaftigkeit und ebenso eine Spur von Besorgtheit in seiner Stimme. Die Braunhaarige wurde blass, senkte den Kopf und schüttelte sacht ihre Locken. Snape wollte nicht weiter darauf eingehen und neigte leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite. „Sie kennen ihre Aufgabe fangen Sie an." Dies tat die Braunhaarige auch sofort. Sie wollte eben wieder an die Arbeit gehen die sie gestern begonnen hatte aber nach wenigen Minuten lies sie dummer weise eine Phiole fallen. Sie tat es diesmal nicht mit Absicht und so wurde sie ob ihrer eigenen Unfähigkeit wütend auf sich selbst. „Verdammte scheiße. Kann ich denn nicht mal mehr was anfassen ohne dass es gleich zu Bruch geht? Es reicht wohl nicht das mein ganzes Privatleben den Bach runter geht – nein jetzt muss ich auch noch um mein Bleiben an dieser beschissenen Schule kämpfen und dabei stell ich mich ja so riiichtig gut an!" Severus beobachtete ihren Monolog interessiert und auch als sie sich bückte um die Scherben einzusammeln und an Zutaten zu retten was zu retten ging behielt er sie im Auge. „Oh, shit!" Hermione hatte sich an einer der Glasscherben geschnitten und steckte schnell den blutenden Finger in ihren Mund. Nur wenige Augenblicke später begannen die Gedanken in ihrem Kopf Amok zu laufen und die Luft um sie herum zu vibrieren. Immer wieder fluchte die Braunhaarige lauter werden vor sich hin. Die ersten Möbel wackelten vor ihrem Zorn und Regale begannen zu bersten.

„Miss Granger wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich anfangen Ihre Magie zu kontrollieren werde ich Sie dazu zwingen." Keine Reaktion. „Miss Granger, hören Sie mir gefälligst zu!" Sein Ton war weit davon entfernt nett zu sein was Hermione nur noch mehr anzustacheln schien denn nun zerbrach sein Schreibtisch genau in der Mitte. ‚Jetzt reicht es aber.' Er packte Hermione an ihren Schultern und schob sie gegen die sich hinter ihr befindende Wand. In den haselnussbraunen Augen waren so viele Emotionen zu lesen, angefngen bei Angst, über Leid, Not, wut bis hin zu bitterlichem Zorn. Um ihr zumindest die scheinbar durch ihn hervor gerufene Angst zu minimieren stützte er seine Hände neben dem Lockenkopf ab. „Reden Sie mit mir, oder wollen Sie das ganze Schloss in Schutt und Asche legen?" Ihre Pupillen suchten nach etwas an denen sie sich festhalten könnten, während ihre Augäpfel hin und her rasten als sei sie auf der Flucht. Um nicht noch mehr Unbehagen heraufzubeschwören bewegte Severus seine linke Hand neben ihrem Kopf weg und nahm mit der rechten das feinzügige Gesicht seines Gegenübers in seine Hand. Erschrocken über diese Geste blickte der Lockenkopf Snape verwirrt an. Ein Stuhl zersplitterte bevor sich nach einigen Minuten eine Träne den Weg über ihre Wange bahnte. Sie rollte ihre Wange hinab und blieb für einen Moment an ihrem Kiefer hängen bevor sie von einer samtigen Hand weggewischt wurde.

„Was ist geschehen, Ms…Hermione?" Er drehte ihren Kopf so, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Was sie auch tat, mit verschwommenen Augen, doch brachte sie wieder kein Wort heraus. So standen sie eine Zeit lang voreinander bis sich Severus vorbeugte und die tiefroten Lippen seiner Schülerin zaghaft und mit bebenden Lippen küsste. Als die Braunhaarige begriff was hier vor sich ging versuchte sie sich loszureißen. Mit Müh und Not schaffte sie es, dass der Kuss unterbrochen wurde, erhob ihre Hand und gab dem Lehrer für Zaubertränke gerade eine gewaltige Ohrfeige. Kurz danach hielt ihre Hand nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt inne, ohne dass sie sich auch nur den kleinsten Hauch bewegte. Ihre Augen zeigten Schock, Furcht vor der Reaktion, aber wieder kam es anders als sie dachte, anstatt das er ihr etwas antat, packte er mit Feingefühl die zarte Hand und legte sie auf die schmerzende Stelle seines Gesichtes. "Ist das alles? Ich hätte einiges mehr von Dir erwartet." Snape nahm die Hand der Gryffindor und küsste diese. Er konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen, dass eine Löwin ihren ganzen Stolz verliert, ohne dass auch nur der Ansatz eines Restes davon da sein soll! "Was ist mit dir los? Ich habe dich noch nie so verworren erlebt. Was ist der Grund für deine geistige Abwesenheit im Unterricht und deinem Hirn? Von dem Magieausbruch soeben ganz zu schweigen."

Immer noch völlig perplex starrte die Braunhaarige den Tränkeprofessor an. Sie verstand einfach sein Interesse an ihr nicht. Wie konnte ein griesgrämiger, alter Mann nur vermuten, dass sie etwas für ihn empfinden könnte. Oder wollte er sie nur reizen? Szenarien, Ideen und Gedanken jagten durch Hermiones Kopf. Wieso? Warum jetzt? Was bezweckt er damit? Sie verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Warum so ohne Worte?" Er hielt ihr Gesicht immer noch in seinen Händen während die schwarzen Augen sich voller Mitgefühl in ihre braunen bohrten um dort ein wenig Wahrheit zu finden. "Was soll das Snape, was wollen Sie von mir?" Mit einem verletzten Blick sah der Genannte sie an. "Ich dachte das wüsstest du inzwischen. Wenn du lieber gehen willst, bitte." In der kurzen Zeit, die sie sich in den Kerkern befand, stellten sich ihr nur noch mehr Fragen und sie hatte keine Antworten. Verrat, Posse, purer Sarkasmus – all dies war sie von Snape gewohnt und erwartete es auch immer wenn er ihr begegnete. Was auch immer er mit seiner Tat bezweckte war in diesem Moment nicht für sie greifbar. Wie sollte sie mit dieser Situation umgehen? Sie war seit einigen Tagen der Meinung sich selbst nicht mehr vertrauen zu können. Ihr Urteilsvermögen schien sich gegen sie zu wenden und ihr Verstand spielte ihr immer wieder Streiche. Tja, und nun küsste sie völlig unerwartet ihr Professor von dem sie dachte er sei gefühlskalt und ein Schweinehund. 'Ich war nicht immer glücklich mit Ron gewesen, aber ich habe mich an ihn gewöhnt. Genauso wie an die Griesgrämigkeit von Snape. Man sollte meinen eine plötzliche Änderung der Gegebenheiten reicht für eine Woche, aber nein nun ist auch noch besagter Professor nett zu mir und küsst mich. Kann ich mich nicht einfach umbringen! Ich verkrafte das hier einfach nicht. Ich kann nicht mehr.' Snape, der Hermione immer noch beobachtete bemerkte, wie ihre Pupillen sich gänzlich weiteten und sich ihr Geist immer mehr zu entfernen schien.

"Ist alles in Ordnung, du siehst so blass aus?" Noch während er diesen Satz an den Lockenkopf richtete, gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sackte in sich zusammen. "Komm schon Hermione, wach endlich wieder auf. Auch wenn dieses Muggelzeug schon überlagert ist, stinkt es immer noch abscheulich." Severus konnte diese kleine nervige Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht loswerden welche ihm immer wieder ihre völlig unerwünschten Kommentare zuflüsterte warum er sich denn überhaupt sorgen um dieses Gör machte. Sie sei ja verdammt noch mal seine Schülerin, nicht eines seiner kleinen Bordell-Mädchen! Die nebenbei bemerkt viel besser aussehen. Severus war der Ansicht diesen penetranten Quatschkopf endlich losgeworden zu sein, bis gestern zumindest. Aber welche Annahme wird schon durch Wahrheit bestätigt.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Fast jeder in der Schule wusste, dass Hermione beim Giftmischer nachsitzen musste, daher machte sich niemand darüber Gedanken, dass die Zeit schon weit nach Sperrstunde vorgerückt war und sie immer noch nicht in ihrem Bett lag. Wo sie jedoch lag, wollte und konnte, niemand auch nur im Leisesten erahnen. Wer um Merlins Bart würde auch vermuten, dass sie im Bett von Severus Snape lag?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Als der Morgen graute, lag die Stirn eines gewissen Mannes in Falten und seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eines. 'Ich bin zu weich geworden. Wieso sonst würde ich mir meinen kostbaren Kopf wegen einer kleinen Besserwisserin zerbrechen. Ich habe wirklich wichtigeres zu tun.' 'Ganz einfach du Kerkerhocker, du bist gänzlich dem alten und immer zwinkernden Weißmagier ausgeliefert. Er versucht dich zu ändern. Er will einen Mann aus dir machen, der du nie sein wirst. Kapier es endlich. Du musst hier weg. Weg von diesem Alten, der für dich wie Gift ist. Du bist und bleibst ein Schwarzmagier und das wird dieser hirnlose Idiot nie einsehen.' Wieder versuchte Snape nicht auf die Stimme zu hören, obwohl er wusste, dass sie in mancherlei Hinsicht Recht hatte. Albus würde es nie erreichen, dass Severus Snape seine Maske ablegt. Zu viel hatte er als junger Mensch durchgemacht und als Spion zu arbeiten war für ihn mehr als nur eine Strafe. Nie wollte er sich der weißen Seite anschließen, aber ihm blieb keine Wahl, denn sich gänzlich dem Dunklen ausliefern wollte er auch nicht. 'Ein Snape stellt sich nur auf eine Seite, und das ist die Eigene. Alles was zum Schutz der Ehre seiner Selbst dienen kann, ist richtig.'

Es würde seine Familienehre und sein Selbstbewusstsein nur zu einem kleinen Häufchen schrumpfen lassen, wenn er sich der altehrwürdigen Tradition seiner Familie entziehen würde. Denn ein Snape unterwirft sich niemandem. Er tut so, er lebt so, aber er wird es nie sein. Auch wenn viele Zauberer meinen sie würden jedem dienen, der mehr Macht hat als sie selbst. Was sie allerdings nie verstanden hatten ist der grundlegende Fakt, dass sie schon immer die Stärksten waren, sind und immer bleiben. Denn ihre Stärke besteht aus der Unerschütterlichkeit selbst. Dumbledore meinte einst, die Familie Snape hätte ihren ganz eigenen Charakter, den auch Eingeheiratete nie verstehen werden. Wie Recht er doch hatte ohne die ganze Wahrheit zu kennen.

Als sich die ersten müden Schüler regten machte sich Snape auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Er wusste zwar noch nicht wie er es ihm beibringen sollte, dass sie die ganze Nacht bei ihm verbracht hatte, aber in seinen Zeiten als Spion hatte er deutlich an Einfallsreichtum dazugewonnen. Er nahm eine Hand Flohpulver und warf sie in den Kamin und rief laut "Professor Dumbledores Büro!" "Oh guten Morgen Severus, was verschafft mir die Ehre deines frühen Besuches?" Mit einem süßlichen Ton säuselte er die Worte. 'Sein Zwinkern könnte auch mal bitte jemand aus seinem Gesicht zaubern, das schlägt einem ja aufs Gemüt.' "Es gibt da ein Problem, Albus, von dem du erfahren solltest. Es geht um eine Schülerin. Um genau zu sein geht es um eine deiner Lieblinge." "Aber, aber Severus. Du weist doch, dass ich nie jemanden bevorzuge oder benachteilige. Um wen geht es denn nun?" "Würde es dir auf die Sprünge helfen, wenn ich besagte Person mit deinem Goldjungen in Verbindung bringe?" Er war es so leid, das sich der Schulleiter immer so dumm stellte. Denn wenn dieser Mann mal etwas nicht wusste, was in seinem Schloss vor sich ging, wäre er wirklich alt geworden. "Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das es sich um Ms. Granger handelt?!" "Na endlich schaffst du's deinen Geist etwas anzuspornen." "Was ist denn passiert, das DU davon weist und nicht Professor McGonagal?" "Tut das was zur Sache? Ich hatte sie zum Nachsitzen verpflichtet. Und da ist sie einfach zusammen gebrochen." Albus grinste schief und beschloss seinen Tränkeprofessor etwas zu ärgern. "Du warst wohl wieder zu streng mit ihr. Sie ist eine sehr gute Schülerin und das weist du auch. Also, warum musste sie nachsitzen? Sag jetzt bitte nicht, dass du das nur getan hast um deinem Drang nach Einfluss auf Schüler nachzugehen. Du wirst einsehen müssen, dass es jemanden gibt der dir die Stirn bietet und dich nicht immer das tun lässt, was dir dein Lehrerehrgefühl sagt. Dieser Jemand lässt es nicht zu, dass du deine Position in seiner Anwesenheit ausnutzt. Zu selbstsicher ist diese Person. Ein ehrwürdiger Gegner für dich." "Ja sicher alter Mann. Aber darum geht es nicht. Es geht hier um eine bewusstlose Schülerin, die nicht den Anschein erweckt, dass sie wieder aufwachen wird." Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln betrachtete er den Schwarzhaarigen vor sich. "Wenn du meinst. Wie lange ist sie denn schon bewusstlos? Ich nehme an, seit gestern Abend?"

Nur ein Nicken kam von Severus' Seite. "Was unternehmen wir jetzt also?" Das Erste was sie taten war, wieder zurück in Snapes Räume zu flohen. Da Albus annahm, dass er Hermione auf der Couch vorfinden würde, war er doch überrascht zu sehen, dass sie in seinem Bett lag. "Ist sie wirklich schon seit gestern Abend so? Warum bist du dann nicht eher zu mir gekommen, oder hast sie zumindest ins St. Mungos gebracht? Was hast du angestellt?" "Ich habe gar nichts gemacht, was willst du mir hier unterstellen. Sie ist einfach umgefallen. Ich dachte, wenn sie sich etwas ausgeruht hat, würde sie sich wieder fangen. Aber sie macht nicht den Anschein, als ob sie zurückkommen will. Sie entfernt sich immer mehr von der realen Welt. Wenn ich eine Vermutung äußern dürfte?..."

Nur ein Handzeichen langte und er sprach weiter. "...Sie hat sich in etwas hineingesteigert und will nicht zurückgeholt werden. Sie stammelte kurz etwas vor sich hin. Ich habe nicht viel verstanden, aber was ich als Wörter wahrnahm war: "Endlich weg von hier. Nie wieder zurück. Mich umbringen. Es war ein ziemliches Gestammel, aber naja."

In seinem Kopf arbeitete es wie wild. Man könnte meinen es kämen kleine Dampfwölkchen aus seinen Ohren. "Das Beste wird sein, sie ins St. Mungos zu bringen. Dort wird man sich sicherlich fachgerecht um sie kümmern. Würdest du das bitte übernehmen. Ich habe viel anderes zu tun und dafür leider keine Zeit. Danke." Mit einem Zwinkern und einem Lächeln war er auf dem gleichen Weg gegangen, wie er gekommen war.


	2. St Mungos

**Kapitel 2 - St. Mungos**

Mit Hermione Granger in seinen Armen bahnte er sich den Weg durch die vielen Doktoren und Helfer. Dieses ungleiche Paar zog so viel Blicke auf sich, wie es wohl Voldemort tun würde, wenn er hier her käme. Wie er solche Blicke und Momente hasste, er wusste ja, dass sie ihn und eine seiner Schülerinnen nie als ein glückliches Paar sehen würden. Anstelle dessen, würden sie wohl meinen er hätte sie verzaubert. Er wusste, dass er es nie schaffen würde als Mensch angesehen zu werden. Er wollte, würde ihr all das ersparen, wenn Severus nicht der Meinung wäre das sie für ihn bestimmt sei. Ja beinahe für sie gemacht – um allen Kummer zu überwinden und endlich anzufangen zu leben. Was er als Licht am Ende des Tunnels sah war, dass er eventuell eine Chance hatte Meinungen zu ändern. Er hatte sich ihre Reaktion auf seinen Kuss eingeprägt, sie war ihm nicht gerade vor erwiderter Liebe in die Arme gefallen, zugegeben: sie hatte ihn geschlagen, doch warum sollte hinter dieser Reaktion nicht ein Gefühl verborgen sein wenn dem sie vielleicht selbst noch gar nichts weiß? 'Ach was, du redest dir die Welt so zu Recht wie du sie haben willst. Wie sollte sie dich je lieben können? Sie ist zu schön für dich und würde dich nicht haben wollen. Du Hakennase. Rede dir also keine falschen Hoffnungen ein, du wirst nur enttäuscht sein wenn sie endlich ihren Rotschopf heiratet. Du hast Molly gehört, Ronald will, dass sie ihn heiratet. Er will sie fragen. Würdest du das verhindern und damit ihr Glück zerstören?' In diesem Falle war es nur gut, dass Snape nicht auf dem neuesten Stand war, sonst hätte er sich doch noch Hoffnungen gemacht.

Nachdem er sich bis zur Notaufnahme durchgekämpft hatte, schaffte es doch tatsächlich ein Heiler zu ihnen: "Dürfte ich darum bitten, dass Sie mir erzählen was mit dieser jungen Frau passiert ist. Ich sehe keine Verletzungen." "Sie können ja auch nichts sehen. Sie ist gestern Abend in sich zusammen gesackt und seitdem nicht mehr aufgewacht. Ich habe es auch mit Riechsalz versucht. Aber sie hat nicht einmal mit der Nase gewackelt. Sie lag da wie tot. Wie erklären sie sich das?" Severus' Stimme baute sich in Lautstärke und Missfallenston potentiell auf, bis er sein Gegenüber beinahe anschrie. Selbst wenn der Arzt diesen Mann vor sich nicht erkannt hatte, hätte er ihn doch an solch einem Ausbruch unter Hunderten von Zauberern entlarvt: "Professor Snape, wenn ich recht in der Annahme gehe? Wieso bringen SIE Ihre Schülerin hierher und nicht Dumbledore oder Madame Pomfrey?" "Unterlassen Sie die Fragerei! Was in unserer Schule vorgeht, geht sie überhaupt nichts an. Nun kümmern Sie sich endlich um dieses Kind. Alles andere ist nebensächlich, verstanden?!" Der grauhaarige Zauberer begab sich umgehend zu einem leeren Zimmer, in dem Snape Hermione ablegen sollte. Alsbald das geschehen ist, versammelten sich eine Reihe Heiler und Heilerinnen, sowie Helferinnen um das Bett von Hermione.

"Sie können sie getrost uns überlassen. Sie ist bei uns in den besten Händen. Richten sie Dumbledore bitte meine besten Wünsche aus." 'Glaubt der etwa, dass ich sie allein hier lasse, ohne dass ich auch nur die geringste Ahnung habe, was mit ihr los ist um das Ganze dem Schulleiter zu erklären.' "Was glauben Sie, wie es aussieht, wenn ich ohne die geringsten Neuigkeiten zurückkehre. Nein, da kann ich auch gleich hier bleiben und mir eine Runde apparieren ersparen. Also, was ist nun mit ihr?"

Nachdem zweidrittel der Menschen, die um das Bett standen, gegangen waren, machte sich der Stationsheiler ein Bild von der Situation. "Nun ja, es ist... schwierig...etwas Genaues zu sagen. Wir werden sie erst mal über Nacht hier behalten. Sie können dem Herrn Professor sagen, dass sie nicht lebensbedrohlich verletzt ist." "Dass sie nicht verletzt ist wussten wir schon vorher. Gibt's was das relevant wäre?"

'Merlin noch eins, wie soll ich diesem Griesgram bloß beibringen, dass die Chancen für ihre Rückkehr in die reale Welt so gut stehen, wie die, dass sie sich in ihn verlieben würde. TVs, wo sind meine Gedanken. ' Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und grinste in sich hinein. Nur dass er nicht wusste, dass sein Vergleich vielleicht schon bald von Snape selbst als nicht mehr zulässig gelten würde. Was ja auch sein Gutes hat, so wird zumindest der Klatsch und Tratsch nicht weiter angeheizt. Es gibt schon genug sinnlose Gerüchte über den dunklen Kerkerbewohner.

"Ich sag's mal so. Wenn ich der Direktor von Hogwarts wäre, würde ich sie abmelden. Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass sie jemals wieder aufwachen wird. Sie liegt in einer Art von Koma. Es ist allerdings kein gewöhnliches, damit könnten wir umgehen. Sie hat sich jedoch selbst eines erschaffen. Wissen Sie vielleicht etwas über ihren Gemütszustand vor dem Zusammenbruch?"

Bei den Worten wurden die Augen von Severus Snape immer größer. Er wollte es nicht glauben, oder sehen. Wieso konnte er es nicht sehen, dass in ihr so etwas Großes, Dunkles vorging. Er hätte es erahnen müssen. Er war Lehrer. Er sollte sehen was in seinen Schülern vorging. Er hat es aber nicht und das machte ihm schwer zu schaffen. "Wie kann man ihr helfen. Es muss doch einen Weg geben, Sie zurück zu holen. Was oder von mir aus wer, kann ihr helfen! Raus damit!" Er ergriff den Kragen seines Gegenübers und hob ihn in die Luft mit vor Zorn zusammengekniffenen Augen schrie er ihn an. "Helfen sie ihr verdammt noch mal oder ich bringe Sie um! Also, überlegen sie sich zweimal was sie sagen." „Sir, ich bitte sie. Seien sie doch vernünftig. Ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Das kann nur eine Person, nämlich die, die ihr das angetan hat. Was immer es auch war. Der Ausschlaggeber könnte sie dazu bringen, zu uns zurückzukehren. Er müsste das Problem oder den Grund irgendwie aus dem Weg räumen oder irgendwie klären, falls es denn eines gibt. Bei diesem Symptom ist das sehr wahrscheinlich. Vielleicht, aber nur vielleicht, gibt es dann eine Chance, dass sie zurückkehren wird. Wie gesagt, es ist einen Versuch wert, aber ich kann Ihnen nichts garantieren. Das müssen sie mir glauben Sir, bitte." Snapes Kopf arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Er wusste nicht wie er das Problem identifizieren sollte. Sie war doch mit diesem kleinen Weasley glücklich, oder etwa nicht? 'Vielleicht ist das der Grund, Beziehungsprobleme. Wenn das wahr sein sollte...Weiber. Müssen immer aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machen. Typisch.'

Er ließ diesen impertinenten Mann wieder runter und machte sich auf den Weg, zurück ins Schloss. Vorher verabschiedete er sich noch von Hermione und versprach ihr sie bald wieder nach Hogwarts zu holen. Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort das St. Mungos.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ronald Weasley, bitte melden Sie sich umgehend im Büro des Direktors. Ausreden werden nicht geduldet." Durch das gesamte Schloss hallten die Worte einer durchaus aufgebrachten McGonagall. "Sag mal Harry, hast du eine Ahnung was der von mir will? Hast du heut schon Hermione gesehen? Harry, was isn?" "Nichts Ron, gar nichts. Vielleicht schläft sie ja noch, es ist ja immerhin Samstag." Und genau weil es Samstag war, lagen die beiden immer noch im Bett und faulenzten vor sich hin. "Hermione im Bett. Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht. Es ist Samstagvormittag und die Bibliothek hat offen. Und da glaubst du allen Ernstes, dass sie schläft. Bist du geistesgestört?" "Ist doch völlig egal. Beweg dich endlich zum Direx. Es klang nicht so, als ob es nur eine Arbeitsberatung wäre." Der kleine Potter packte seinen Zimmergenossen und schleifte ihn am Ohr in Richtung Fette Dame. "Los, beweg dich!" 'Man, is der heut wieder genervt.'

Zehn Minuten später stand Ronald vorm Aufgang zu Dumbledores Büro. 'Ähm, das Passwort. Bestimmt so eine doofe Süßigkeit.' Als er den Mund öffnen wollte, begann der Adler sich zu bewegen. "Na gut. Dann eben so." Er bestieg die erste Treppe des kleinen, schmalen Aufgangs. Oben angekommen, klopfte er vorsichtig an die Tür.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir." "Ah, schön, dass sie da sind. Bitte, kommen sie rein und setzen sie sich." Bei jedem Schritt wurde er von zwei schwarzen Augen beobachtet. "Mr. Weasley. Könnten sie mir bitte einige Auskünfte über ihre Freundin geben?!" 'Was wollen die denn von der. Können sie sie nicht selber fragen?' "Meinen Sie etwa wir würden sie fragen, wenn wir sie selbst fragen könnten! Also, können sie uns nun helfen oder nicht." "Oh, Professor Snape. Wo, wo kommen sie denn her?" Der angesprochene blickte nur verächtlich zu diesem dummen Schüler. "Bedenken Sie bitte, dass ich jeden einzelnen Gedanken von ihnen hören kann. Okklumentik ist nicht gerade ihre Stärke, nicht wahr." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte er sein Gegenüber erneut. 'Wie kann sie nur etwas an ihm finden. An dem ist doch absolut gar nichts dran. Guck sich einer nur mal die dünnen Ärmchen an. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen wies mit dem Rest aussieht.' Ein hämisches Grinsen schlich sich über sein Gesicht.

"Also, was ist nun. Soll ich ihnen noch Veritaserum verabreichen, oder schaffen Sie es auch so?!" "Was wollen sie denn über sie wissen, dann könnte ich wahrscheinlich eher sagen ob, oder ob nicht."

Ein tiefer Seufzer schlich sich aus der Kehle des Tränke Professors. "Für solche Spielereien hab ich keine Zeit. Professor Dumbledore, bitte entschuldigen sie mich. Denn ich nehme nicht an, dass ich mich noch lange beherrschen kann. Und sie wollen doch bestimmt keinen toten Schüler in ihrem Schloss, oder?" "Aber, aber. Severus, bitte beherrsch dich. Ich nehme an, dass uns Mr. Weasley gerne jede Frage über Ms. Granger beantworten wird, nicht wahr?" Mit einem Funkeln im Auge betrachtete der Schulleiter jeden seiner Schützlinge. "Wie wäre es wenn ihr beide euch allein unterhaltet. Es geht mich zwar genauso viel an wie euch, aber ich bin leider zu beschäftigt. Professor Snape, ich lege nun den Erfolg der Genesung unserer Schülerin in ihre Hände. Viel Glück. Falls sie meiner bedürfen, ich bin übers Wochenende in Australien. Eine Cousine von mir hat ihren hundertsten Geburtstag, da hat mir sogar das Ministerium freigegeben. Auf Wiedersehen, ach und...bringen sie sich bitte nicht gegenseitig um. Dankeschön."

"Aber Albus, sie können mich doch nicht mit diesem dummen Kind allein hier stehen lassen. Das ist unverantwortlich von ihnen. Und wie können sie in dieser Situation, wo der Gedanke, dass eine Schülerin nie wieder in der realen Welt sein wird sehr nahe liegt, nach Australien fliegen." Wenn die Farbe seines Gesichtes auch sonst eher milchig weiß aussah, sah sie jetzt aus wie saure Milch. Einfach unnatürlich. Albus zwinkerte nur dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und verschwand dann mit einem leisen plopp.

"Ok, Weasley, raus mit der Sprache: Was ist mit Ms. Granger los?" "Entschuldigen Sie bitte Sir, aber was soll mit ihr los sein? Was meinten sie vorhin mit der Schülerin die nicht mehr in die reale Welt zurückkehren wird. Doch nicht etwa Hermione oder? Was haben sie angestellt? Als ich Mione das letzte Mal sah, brach sie zum Nachsitzen zu ihnen auf. Sie haben sie verhext, stimmt's!" "Setzen sie sich und halten sie ihren vorlauten Mund. Ja ich meinte Ms. Granger. Aber wie kommen sie auf diese abnorme Idee, dass ich daran schuld bin. Ich glaube sie gehen da etwas zu weit." "Ach meinen sie?" "Ich verschwende hier nur meine Zeit. Also sagen sie endlich was mit ihrer Freundin los ist oder ich werde ihnen eine Lektion erteilen, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen." "Ach was, lieg ich dann auch im Koma, wie Hermione? Na da wünsch ich ihnen viel Spaß!" "Was erlauben Sie sich hier eigentlich, was denken Sie, mit wem Sie hier sprechen?" Severus griff in eine seiner Taschen und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit heraus. Er griff hart nach dem Kiefer seines Gegenübers und flößte ihm somit drei Tropfen des Veritaserums ein.

"Sind sie Ronald Weasley?"

"Ja."

"Was wissen sie über den seelischen Zustand ihrer Freundin."

"Sie ist nicht meine Freundin. Sie ist eine alles besserwissende dumme Ziege"

"Was haben sie getan, dass sie sich in so einem Zustand befindet. Haben SIE die Beziehung beendet oder Ms. Granger?"

"Ich wüsste nicht was Sie das anginge. Sie hat Schluss gemacht und wissen sie auch warum? Is egal ich erzähls Ihnen sowieso. Weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie nicht die Einzige für mich war."

In Severus' Kopf dämmerte es langsam. "Also, haben sie sie betrogen und sie hat es mitgekriegt. Sehe ich das richtig."

"Ja, diese dumme Schlampe hat doch echt gedacht sie wäre für mich so etwas wie ein Frauchen. Die hat sich alles nur eingebildet, also ich versteh die nicht. Die hat echt gedacht ich würde sie lieben und sie vergöttern. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das jemals irgendwer tun wird. Sie ist einfach zu rechthaberisch."

"Es langt. Sie widern mich an. Wie können sie nur so von einer Freundin von ihnen sprechen."

"Sie war nie eine Freundin von mir. Sie war nur Mittel zum Zweck, damit ich nicht durch alle Prüfungen rausche. Verstehen sie, das kleine Schlammblut ist nichts wert, für das es sich lohnen würde den Kopf hinzuhalten. Von mir aus kann sie verrecken, oder was auch immer ihr Problem ist."

'Das wage ich jetzt nicht zu glauben, wie kann ein nicht Todesser nur so von einer ausgesprochen guten Hexe reden.'

Sein rechter Arm flog nach hinten, um dann mit voller Wucht das Gesicht des Rotschopfes zu treffen.

'Das tat gut. Es bringt mir nur nicht und es gibt immer noch keine Lösung für Hermione. Dumbledore wird sich freuen, dass ich mal wieder versagt habe. Naja... ist ja nichts Neues.' "Verschwinden Sie sofort aus meinen Augen und lassen Sie sich nicht mehr bei mir blicken."

Mit einer rot glühenden Wange begab sich der Jüngere auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Schlafsaal. 'Vielleicht sollte ich noch schnell...' Er winkte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab und flüsterte etwas.

'Das dürfte ihn etwas durcheinander bringen. Wie praktisch doch Amnesia- Zauber sein können.' Einer seiner Mundwinkel zuckte verdächtig nach oben. Bloß gut, dass das niemand gesehen hat. Sonst würde er als noch grausamer dargestellt werden, als er es sowieso schon wurde. Wie er Gerüchte liebte.

Mit wehendem Umhang machte er sich nun auf in seine Kerker um sich einem schönen Glas Whiskey zu widmen. Oder auch zwei, oder vielleicht drei.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Halten Sie sie fest! Mr. Gray bitte sprechen sie einen Beruhigungszauber. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass uns Ms. Granger noch an die Decke schwebt. Das wäre sicherlich nicht in ihrem Interesse."

"Doktor, was meinen sie hat diese Reaktion ausgelöst. Wieso wurde sie so wütend und fing an zu schweben? Hat das etwas mit ihrer, nennen wir es mal so, Krankheit zu tun?"

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue beobachtete er seine junge Patientin. "Das kann ich nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, aber es ist nicht auszuschließen. Bitte unterrichten sie Professor Dumbledore." "Das wollte ich schon gemacht haben. Aber wie ich erfahren habe, ist er zur Zeit nicht in Hogwarts. Er hält sich angeblich übers Wochenende in Australien auf. Ich habe ebenfalls gehört, dass seine Lebensgefährtin mit ihm gereist ist. Diese Person ist Ms. Grangers Hauslehrerin." "Wer hat denn da bitteschön die Aufsicht im Schloss? Sagen Sie bitte nicht es ist ..." "Es tut mir leid, aber ja. Es ist Professor Severus Snape. Soll ich es ihm zueulen?" "Wenn wir es nicht tun, macht er aus uns einen neuen Heiltrank oder irgend so etwas. Das Risiko will ich nicht eingehen. Schreiben Sie ihm einen Brief und senden sie diesen bitte per Eileule. Danke." 'Das kann ja noch eine interessante Nacht werden. Ein durchgeknallter Professor und noch dazu Ex- Todesser und seine Aufgabe, sich um eine Schülerin aus Gryffindor zu kümmern. Den Erzfeinden eines jeden Slytherins. Ich möchte wetten, dass er nicht ganz unschuldig an der Geschichte hier ist. Ich werde eine Eule an Albus schicken. Ich hätte es ihm ja liebend gern selbst zur Feier unserer Cousine erklärt, aber da sich Ms. Granger so aufgeführt hat, werde ich wohl mein freies Wochenende absagen müssen.'

Nachdem sich die Aufregung, die um Hermiones Bett entstanden war gelegt hatte, formten ihre Lippen einen kleinen Satz: "Männer sind solche Idioten". Hätte das jemand der vielen Zauberer gesehen, hätten sie entweder ihren Augen nicht getraut, oder sie hätten sich für völlig verrückt gehalten.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Viertel vor eins machte eine Eule, vor der Tür zu Snapes Privaträumen, ein regelrechtes Geschrei. Tief in sein Whiskeyglas vertieft, nahm er diesen Krach erst gar nicht richtig wahr. Als jedoch noch ein Picken, gegen die Tür, dazu kam, hatten alle Versuche der Ablenkung keinen Sinn mehr. Mühevoll stand er aus seinem tiefen Sessel auf und öffnete widerwillig die Tür. "Was willst du blöder Vogel denn von mir. Flieg doch zu irgendeinem andern!" Die Worte ignorierend hüpfte die Eule einfach in die kleine Wohnung und lies sich auf dem Couchtisch nieder, wo ein paar Kekse standen.

Als sich Severus auf die Couch setzte, band er das kleine Stück Pergament von dem dünnen Beinchen des Vogels ab, entblätterte es und las:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape, Vertretung der Vertretung des Schulleiters Albus Percival Wilfred Dumbledore,_

_ich habe eine dringende Nachricht vom Chefheiler an Sie._

_Die Patientin Granger hatte einen Nervenschock, was sich durch Schreien und ein plötzliches Schweben äußerte._

_Falls Sie es einrichten können, kommen Sie bitte her. Sollten Sie möglicherweise Informationen haben, was dieses Thema anbelangt, teilen Sie uns diese bitte umgehend mit._

_Gray, Heiler des St. Mungos _

Ohne noch einen Blick in den Spiegel zu riskieren machte er sich auf den Weg zum Apparierpunkt am Rande der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

oOoOoOoOoOo

'Man, was haben diese Leute nun schon wieder. Hab ich etwa ein Schild auf der Stirn kleben mit der Aufschrift: "bitte begaffen!" das ist ja nicht mehr normal. Wo stecken schon wieder diese Heiler. Halten sich immer für das Beste, was diesem Krankenhaus passieren konnte.'

Als er vor dem Zimmer seiner Hermione stand überlegte er, ob er wirklich hinein gehen sollte oder nicht. Bevor er sich entscheiden konnte wurde er von hinten auf die Schulter getippt.

Erschrocken fuhr er herum, in Windeseile hatte er schon seinen Zauberstab gezückt und schickte einen Petrifico totalus auf die Person hinter ihm.

Sofort kamen andere angerannt und kümmerten sich um ihren Chef.

"Wieso haben Sie das getan?"

"Er ist selbst schuld. Niemand hat sich von hinten an mich heranzuschleichen, wenn er nicht den Wunsch nach einem kleinen oder großen Fluch hat. Was ist jetzt mit Ms. Granger? Wie geht es ihr?"

"Es tut mir leid Sir, aber die Frage nach ihrem Befinden kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Niemand weiß was mit ihr ist. Vor einer Stunde ist sie durchgedreht, jetzt ist es, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Sie ist mir ein Rätsel. Ich hätte ihnen gerne bessere Auskünfte gegeben." "Nun ja, ist es nicht schon gut, dass sie sich wieder geregt hat?"

Der kleine Gnom neben ihm schüttelte den Kopf. "Tut mir leid Sir, aber meistens ist es ein schlechtes Zeichen. Aber in diesem Fall, ist alles was sonst gut ist vielleicht schlecht und alles was sonst schlecht ist vielleicht gut. Ich kann es ihnen leider nicht sagen." "Wozu gibt es denn euch Heiler? Wenn ihr nicht einmal eine einfache Diagnose stellen könnt, wozu seit ihr dann da?"

"Nun wir..."

"Halten Sie den Mund. Es gibt nichts, was Sie sagen, das mich interessieren würde." Mit wehendem Umhang drehte er sich um und öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer der Braunhaarigen. 'Ach Hermione, was machst du denn schon wieder für Sachen?' Snape setzte sich ans Bett von Hermione und nahm ihre Hand.

"Professor Snape, kann ich Sie sprechen?" "Hm, oh ja, natürlich. Sie waren aber schnell wieder hier." "Wenn sie eineinhalb Stunden als schnell bezeichnen..." Snapes Augen wurden immer größer 'solange hab ich schon hier gesessen. Mione was machst du nur mit mir?' er schmunzelte in sich hinein und betrachtete die Schlafende. 'Ich komm gleich wieder mein Engel, wenn du nur ahnen könntest wie viel du mir bedeutest.'

„Raus aus meinem Geist. Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich. Denken Sie ich merke nicht, wie Sie in meine Gedanken eindringen? Halten Sie mich für so unterbelichtet? Muss ich Ihnen erst erklären wie man mit einem Angehörigen der Snape-Familie umgeht?"

"Aber bitte, Professor. Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Wie kommen Sie auf so eine Idee. Wenn ich eines nie konnte war es Gedanken lesen. Das habe ich nie verstanden. Sie könnten es mir ja..."

"Bitte was? Bilden Sie sich etwa ein ich würde ihnen etwas beibringen. Wenn sie nur noch einen Ton sagen, der mir nicht beliebt, werden Sie sich wünschen nie geboren worden zu sein!"

Der Heiler machte nur abwinkende Zeichen, "keine Sorge, ich werde nichts mehr sagen, wenn Sie nicht fragen. Dürfte ich ihnen vielleicht die Lage erläutern?"

"Die Lage, liegt hinter dieser Tür. Also was wollen sie mir noch neues berichten." Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nun ja, ich nehme an dass es Sie interessiert, dass sich heute Abend etwas in Ms. Granger geregt hat. Haben Sie eine Idee, was dies hätte auslösen können. Haben Sie vielleicht mit dem 'Problem' sprechen können? Denn das wäre die einzige Erklärung die ich dafür finden könnte."

Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue betrachtete er sein Gegenüber, als ob er in seinen Augen etwas finden könnte, das ihn verriet und er seinen Frust an ihm auslassen konnte. "Meinen sie dass dies ein Grund sein könnte." "Nun ja, der Reaktion zufolge kann das schon sein. Aber 'das Problem' muss überaus negativ reagiert haben. Aber gleichzeitig sehr positiv." "Wenn Sie sich dann bitte mal entscheiden könnten, was es nun ist?" Mit leicht verängstigtem Blick versuchte er sich zu erklären. "Nun ja, die Person, ich nehme an, dass es sich bei dem 'Problem' um eine Person handelt, muss übermäßig schlecht von ihr geredet haben und sie hat sich wohl wahnsinnig darüber gefreut." "Das ist doch völliger Schwachsinn, warum sollte sie sich über Beleidigungen freuen? Sie sind es nicht wert sich Heiler zu nennen."

"Ich dachte sie können mir sagen wie diese Kombination zustande kommen konnte." Mit durchdringendem Blick starrte er dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Augen.

In Snapes Augen machte sich der Blick des Begreifens breit. 'Jemand drang in meine Gedanken ein, was ja schon wahnsinnig schwer ist und Hermione hat sich darüber gefreut, dass Weasley sie beleidigt hat. Oder...'

"Wäre es möglich, das es mehrere Probleme sein können, die sich gegenseitig ergänzen oder gar aufheben?" Er bekam nur ein Nicken zurück. "Ich nehme an, sie haben des Rätsels Lösung gefunden?"

Verdächtig langsam begab er sich wieder zum Bett der kleinen Hexe. "Komm schon Hermione, dring noch mal in meinen Geist ein. Rede mit mir." 'Engel, komm schon. Das kann doch nicht so schwer für dich sein. Lächle doch wieder, es steht dir so gut.' Er betrachtete die Lippen seiner Angebeteten über fünf Minuten lang. Aber es regte sich nichts. Seine Hoffnungen, dass sie sich an ihn klammern würde um zurück zu kommen schwanden von Minute zu Minute.

'Wie kommst du auch darauf, dass sie dich haben will. Wieso sollte sie für dich zurückkommen. Sie wollte, dass es geschieht – ihre Zuflucht. Sie wollte es auch noch als du sie geküsst hast. Also wie kommst du nur auf die Idee, dass sie gerade in deine Gedanken eindringt und noch dazu das du der Einzige sein solltest der sie zurück bringen kann. Das ist völliger Schwachsinn. Und das weißt du.'

"Professor..." Eine junge Frauenstimme drang an sein Ohr, 'kann das Hermione sein?' "Professor...?" Er beobachtete den Mund der Braunhaarigen, aber er bewegte sich nicht. "Professor, ist alles mit ihnen in Ordnung? Es ist beinahe sechs Uhr morgens. Müssen sie nicht zurück zum Schloss?" In einer langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegung stand er auf und starrte die scheinbare Praktikantin an. "Ähm Sir, sie haben da... etwas auf der Stirn." „Ach und was soll das bitteschön sein? Sagen sie jetzt ja nicht, ein Zettel mit irgendeiner Aufschrift." Die Praktikantin musste leicht lächeln. "Sir, kann es sein, dass sie über einem Aufsatz eingeschlafen sind. Sie haben da nämlich eine Menge roter Striche und einen großen roten Buchstaben auf der Stirn." Sein Blick verfinsterte sich und er rauschte, mit einem Blick zurück, durch die Tür davon. "Ich muss wieder weg. Ich werde jemanden schicken, der dir Gesellschaft leisten soll!" Dies waren die letzten Worte, die er ihr schenkte. Für diesen Tag.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Ich gebe ihnen einen Rat, den sie alle besser befolgen. Für Ihre Unkooperation übernehme ich keine Haftung. Es wäre dann aber besser, Sie würden sich allesamt in einem Versteck wiedersehen. Sonst gebe ich Ihnen eins für die Ewigkeit!"

Schweigen, in der ganzen Crew des Krankenhauses.

"Was soll das denn sein, was wir tun sollen. Wenn wir das wüssten könnten wir eher handeln!" "Sind Sie immer so vorlaut. Bedenken Sie, wen Sie hier vor sich haben und dass Sie hier nur eine ganz kleine Praktikantin sind. Also überlegen Sie sich zweimal was Sie zu mir sagen. Sonst könnte Sie womöglich ein kleiner Fluch treffen."

Mit einem hämischen Grinsen wandte er sich den Heilern zu. "Meine Herren, bitte beobachten Sie sie in der nächsten Stunde ausgiebig. Sobald sich das Geringste tut, notieren Sie sofort die genaue Uhrzeit und die Tat. Ich werde heute Abend wieder kommen und ich hoffe dann genaue Informationen von ihnen zu erhalten. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, oder eine Uhrzeitangabe fehlen, trifft für sie das gleiche zu wie für ihre dumme Praktikantin." Die letzten Sätze spie er beinahe aus und eine Sekunde nach der letzten Drohung, war er durch einen lauten Knall verschwunden.

"Meine Güte, was hat dem denn den Zauberstab verknotet? Quak, quak."

Wie aus heiterem Himmel, nur das eben eine Krankenhausdecke der bessere Begriff gewesen wäre, schoss ein türkisfarbener Blitz auf die junge Frau. Eine ältere Dame, die Professor Snape höchstwahrscheinlich kannte musste laut loslachen. Der Anblick, der sich allen bot, war einfach zu komisch, als dass man da mit Ernst und Besorgnis reagiert hätte. Vor ihnen saß nun eine dunkelgrüne, glitschige, ekelige Kröte.

"Das haben Sie nun davon, junge Dame, dass sie sich nicht im Klaren sind mit wem sie es zu tun hatten. Wenn er einmal eine Drohung ausspricht, macht er diese auch bei der nächsten Gelegenheit wahr. Sie sollten einen ehemaligen Todesser nie unterschätzen, egal in welcher Situation er sich befindet."

Die alte Dame hatte ein verräterisches Funkeln in den Augen. Wäre Severus hier gewesen, hätte er 'sie' vermutlich auch noch verflucht. Aber all das wird nie etwas an der Tatsache ändern, das der Schwarzhaarige für immer, in den Augen der anderen, als Ex-Todesser bezeichnet, gefürchtet und verurteilt werden wird. Sie werden in ihm nie etwas anderes sehen. Und das hatte er nur diesem widerlichen Voldemort zu verdanken.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Als er wieder in seinem Büro ankam, hatte er alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Massen an Briefe zu öffnen. Nach zehn Stück stellte er fest, dass in allen das gleiche stehen wird:

_An den finsteren Tränke Professor,_

_was bilden Sie sich ein? Meinem Sohn Veritaserum zu verabreichen und ihm dann noch die Erinnerungen daran zu nehmen. Meinen Sie nicht das, was das angeht, ich einige Vorkehrungen getroffen habe, damit so etwas, wie vor ein paar Jahren nicht noch einmal passiert? Was denken Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind. Sie sind nicht der Schulleiter, oder gar der Minister für solche Dinge. Ich werde gegen Sie eine Beschwerde einreichen, bei der Schulaufsichtsbehörde. Sie werden nicht mehr lange als Lehrer an Hogwarts tätig sein, das verspreche ich ihnen!_

_Ohne Grüße, _

_M. Weasley._

Da hatte wohl was nicht so funktioniert, wie er es wollte. Nun hatte er auch noch eine Untersuchungskommission, wegen dieser übereifrigen Mutter, am Hut. Das konnte er jetzt als letztes gebrauchen.

Ein paar Minuten später machte er sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

" Bewegen Sie sich sofort zu meinem Büro."

"Aber,..."

"Ich dulde KEINE WIDERREDE! Bewegen Sie sich schon, oder ich sorge für einen Schulverweis. Und in einem können Sie sich sicher sein: ich erreiche immer, was ich will!"

Er zerrte den Rotschopf, an seinem Kragen, vom Platz auf. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung stieß er ihn vor sich und schlug ihm sacht auf den Hinterkopf. 'Wie langsam will er sich denn noch bewegen. Hat der ein paar Schnecken drin behalten, als er in der zweiten Klasse Malfoy welche schlucken lassen wollte? Wäre ja kein Wunder warum er dann so langsam ist.'

"Was wollen Sie denn schon wieder von mir, Professor. Hat ihnen meine Mutter denn noch nicht geschrieben, was sie vorhat?"

"Oh doch, sie dummes Kind. Aber denken sie wirklich, dass ein Lehrer wie ich es bin von so etwas aus der Ruhe zu bringen ist? Wenn die Leute vom Ministerium mich hier weghaben wollten, dann hätten sie sicherlich einen der vielen Briefe, die im Laufe der Zeit wegen mir eingingen, geöffnet. Und nicht gleich verbrannt."

Dem Kleineren blieb der Mund offen stehen.

"Mund zu, sonst werden ihre Milchzähne noch sauer. Oder noch besser, sie erhöhen die Quote für das Spinnen essen im Schlaf und Gafferei."

"Sp...sp...Spinnen. Wieso ausgerechnet Spinne."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Solche Schüler waren ihm schon immer ein Graus und Rätsel gewesen. Erst von sich behaupten, wie cool und arrogant sie seien und dann einen auf ängstlichen, verschreckten Jungen machen. "Warum haben Sie sie betrogen?" "Weil Sie eine dumme, arrogante, besserwisserische und völlig bekloppte Zicke ist."

Snape wagte einen Blick auf die Uhr. 07:15 Uhr.

"Also, warum waren Sie dann mit ihr zusammen?"

"Ganz einfach. Ich brauchte Eine, die ich meiner Mutter als meine Freundin vorstellen konnte. Sie wollte schon immer, dass ich mit dieser Ziege zusammen komme. Ich war ja von Anfang an dagegen. Aber eine Jungfrau mehr kann auch nicht schaden!"

Das war zu viel. Einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, 07:16 Uhr, und dann verpasste er dem Rothaarigen eine satte Ohrfeige.

"Was...? Ich werde..." "Ja, was werden Sie? Ihrer Mutter Bescheid geben, dass der böse Tränke Professor sie zur Ordnung gerufen hat. Oder vielleicht, dass Sie sich wie ein gehirnamputierter Schwachkopf benehmen?" "Sie werden sich noch wundern!" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und plusterte sich regelrecht auf. "Werde ich das, ja? Na das soll mir recht sein. Da hätte ich endlich ein bisschen Abwechslung. Jetzt gehen Sie mir endlich aus den Augen!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nachdem er Ron aus seinem Büro herausgeworfen hatte, begab er sich zu seinem ersten Unterricht, an diesem Tag.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, bis es Abend war, und die letzten Schüler seinen Kerker verlassen hatten. Um sich die Zeit zu verkürzen, hatte er noch insgesamt hundertfünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor, hundert von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff abgezogen. Slytherin hatte er natürlich fünfzig Punkte gegeben. Die Proteste von McGonagall waren nicht gerade klein ausgefallen aber so verging die Zeit schneller. Selbst Dumbledore hatte ihn zur Gerechtigkeit ermahnt. Aber seit er von dem Geburtstag zurück war, hatte er so ein Glitzern in den Augen, das selbst Snape nicht richtig in eine Schublade stecken konnte.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Was gibt es neues?"

"Oh, wir hatten eine nette kleine Kröte zu Besuch. Die war richtig putzig."

Seine Arme erneut vor der Brust verschränkend, betrachtete er den Mann vor sich.

"Oh, verzeihen Sie Sir, Sie meinen die Patientin. Nun ja. Es gab wieder Reaktionen, allerdings fielen sie nicht so heftig aus wie vorher. Eines war allerdings merkwürdig, die Reaktionen waren in genau derselben Reihenfolge. Was haben Sie damit zu tun?"

"Das geht Sie gar nichts an. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir einen Weg finden dass sie zu uns zurückkehrt."

"Natürlich. Aber..." Severus ließ ihn nicht aussprechen, er winkte nur mit der Hand ab und ging zu Hermiones Zimmer. 'Bald bist du wieder da. Und das hoffentlich bei mir, mein Engel'

Ich suche eine Bleistiftzeichnung, Fotomontage o.ä. als Cover für diese Fanfiction. Falls jemand von auch also toll zeichnen kann oder die Rechte an einem Bild besitzt, dann meldet euch einfach bei mir! Ich wäre euch sehr dankbar.

Sessely


	3. Wettkönig

**Kapitel 3: Wettkönig**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus neben Hermione. Wie spät es war wusste er nicht, es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Dumbledore war wieder da, und hatte seine Aufgabe als Schulleiter wieder aufgenommen von daher gab es keinen Grund, warum er verfrüht zurückkehren sollte.

"Professor, könnte ich Sie bitte sprechen?" Missmutig erhob er sich von dem brutalen Folterinstrument, dem 'bequemen' Sessel.

"Was wollen Sie schon wieder. Hat es Ihnen nicht gereicht, als Kröte herumhüpfen zu müssen? Sie sind lästig, merken Sie das nicht?"

Die Praktikantin zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verließ dann wieder das Zimmer. Warum sollte sie sich auch bei so einem sturen Esel anstrengen. Es hätte ja doch keinen Sinn, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass Hermione diese Nacht aufgewacht und bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Er würde ihr sowieso nicht glauben.

"Was wollten Sie mir denn sagen? Ich habe keine Lust mich den ganzen Tag mit Heilern herumzuschlagen." Er drehte sich herum und ging der Frau ein Stück nach.

"Sagen Sie es mir jetzt endlich? Oder muss ich Ihnen eine Runde Veritaserum spendieren?"

"Wenn Sie mich so fragen. Voller Freundlichkeit und Liebe, da kann ich ja gar nicht anders, als Ihnen zu antworten."

"Ich warne Sie. Treiben Sie keine Spielchen mit mir. Das könnte nämlich leicht ins Auge gehen." Severus hielt seinen Zauberstab in die Luft und bewegte diesen immer mehr zu der Nasenspitze der jungen Frau. "Raus damit, oder ihre Nase wird als Maus davon laufen. Es wäre sicherlich belustigend, sie zu beobachten, wie Sie sie wieder einfangen wollen." Er grinste hämisch und fragte die Frau noch einmal, was sie ihm zu sagen hatte.

"Davon ausgehend, dass Sie mir nicht glauben werden, hätte es auch keinen Sinn, es Ihnen zu sagen."

Wieder blickte er sie finster an.

"Ok, bitteschön. Wenn Sie sturer Esel es so dringend wissen wollen. Letzte Nacht, während Sie schliefen, ist ihre Schülerin aufgewacht. Sie war voll bei Bewusstsein und hatte sie bemerkt. Sie meinte, dass Sie wohl schon ein paar Stunden geschlafen haben."

"Ach und warum liegt sie dann immer noch wie steif auf ihrem Bett? Wie soll ich Ihnen denn das glauben?" Er gestikulierte wild durch die Luft.

"Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich umdrehen und sich selbst davon überzeugen."

Es schien so als hätte er ihre Worte nicht verstanden, als er sich dann, völlig untypisch, extrem langsam umdrehte und es nicht fassen konnte. "Hermione?"

Ja es war leibhaftig sie. Er konnte dies alles nicht verstehen, wie kommt es, dass sie ohne weitere Hilfe aufgewacht ist. Hatte sich ihre Meinung über ihr Leben etwa geändert. Nein, das glaubte nicht einmal er.

"Wie geht es Ihnen, Ms. Granger? Sie haben uns ganz schönes Kopfzerbrechen beschert." Ein alter Mann mit weißem Rauschebart kam zu dem kleinen Kreis dazu.

‚Albus du führst dich auf, als hättest du dich wochenlang um sie gekümmert. Aber du hast nichts, rein gar nichts gemacht. Du bist sogar zu einer Geburtstagsfeier nach Australien geflogen, ohne ein Wort an Ms. Granger.' "Ich dachte, dass du dafür besser geeignet warst." Dem Tränke Professor blieb der Mund offen stehen. Er konnte nicht glauben was dieser alte Mann da wieder gesagt hatte. Natürlich hatte er Recht, aber das muss man ja nicht zugeben und erst recht nicht vor einer Schülerin, die gar nicht wusste um was es eigentlich ging.

"Professor, kann ich wieder zurück nach Hogwarts? Ich habe, meiner Meinung nach, genug Zeit hier verbracht."

Hermione stand noch auf wackeligen Beinen und drohte umzufallen. Kurz bevor sie Bekanntschaft mit dem Steinboden geschlossen hätte wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen. Es wurde ihr wieder schwarz vor Augen.

"Oh nein, nicht noch mal, Ms. Granger. Ich lasse Sie eine Woche lang nachsitzen, wenn Sie jetzt wieder abtauchen." Severus schüttelte sie leicht und als sie wieder ihre Augen aufschlug, stellte sie fest, dass ihr Lehrer komisch aussah. 'Wie guckt der denn. Bin ich ein Geist oder was? Wie sieht er überhaupt aus? Ungepflegter als sonst, seine Robe ist völlig zerknittert und in seinem Blick liegt...liegt da etwa Besorgnis. Nein das kann nicht sein. Er würde sich nie im Leben um eine Gryffindor sorgen.'

Albus, der alles sorgfältig beobachtet hatte, begab sich wieder auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. "Ah, Professor Snape. Ich überlasse Ms. Granger Ihnen. Kümmern Sie sich um den Papierkram und sorgen Sie dafür, dass sie in Hogwarts ein eigenes Quartier bekommt und ihre Mitschüler nicht merken, dass sie wieder da ist." Als Snape einen Konter setzen wollte, war der alte Zauberer auch schon verschwunden. 'Das ist doch nicht zu fassen. Soll ich jetzt bei Snape bleiben oder was geht hier ab?' Hermione beobachtete das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen und fand alle möglichen Emotionen darin. Doch was sie sah verwirrte sie noch mehr. Es schien als hätte sich Snape wahnsinnig gefreut, dass er sich um Hermione kümmern sollte und doch sah er so aus, als hätte man ihm damit die schwerste aller Bürden aufgetan. Ob das nun an der Tatsache der Slytherin - Gryffindor Feindschaft lag oder an etwas anderem, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte auch nicht im Geringsten die Kraft darüber nachzudenken.

"Professor, Sie können mich wieder loslassen. Ich glaube, ich kann auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen." Mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue ließ Severus sie los und half ihr auf die Beine. "Wenn Sie meinen Ms. Granger. Ich denke, wir können in einer halben Stunde abreisen."

Sich wieder der Praktikantin zuwendend warf er ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und rauschte dann, Snape like, in Richtung Rezeption davon. Die beiden jungen Frauen standen etwas verlassen im Gang herum.

"Ich nehme an, dass er die Entlassungspapiere für Sie ausfüllen wird."

Hermione nickte ihrem Gegenüber nur zu und begab sich dann in die gleiche Richtung.

Endlich an der Rezeption angekommen, es war ein Marsch von fünf Minuten, stellte Sie fest, dass ihr Lehrer nicht da war. 'Hat der mich etwa vergessen? Das ist ja nicht zu fassen!'

Vor Rage begab die Braunhaarige sich zum Ausgang des Krankenhauses. Sie bemerkte allerdings nicht, dass ihr die Blicke des gesamten Personals folgten.

"Ist das nicht die Schülerin, wegen der diese Fledermaus jeden Tag da war?" "Ja, du hast Recht. Er ist jede Nacht hier gewesen. Er soll sich große Sorgen um die Kleine gemacht haben." Eine dicke und eine großgewachsene Blondine unterhielten sich in einer Lautstärke, dass es sogar die Tauben gehört hätten. Mit einem Ausdruck der Verwunderung auf ihrem Gesicht, ging Hermione an diesen Schreihälsen vorbei. Nicht ahnend, dass gewisse Plappermäuler nicht mehr lange plappern würden. Als die kleine Granger sich ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte, vernahm sie nur noch ein piepsen und quaken. Leise kicherte sie vor sich hin.

"Was gibt es denn zu lachen, Ms. Granger? Kann es sein, dass Sie ihren Sinn für Humor wieder gefunden haben?!"

"Oh, Sie sind es. Lachen ist gut gesagt. Wie soll ich denn bitteschön reagieren, wenn Sie sich Ihrer Spezialität widmen. Dabei dachte ich immer, dass Sie dieses alberne Zauberstabgefuchtel nicht leiden können." Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen.

'Wie gut ihr das steht.' ‚Hör endlich auf so über sie zu denken, du sollst dich um sie kümmern, und nicht schon wieder mit Blicken ausziehen! Du wirst es wohl nie lernen'

"Manchmal muss man über seinen eigenen Schatten springen, um zu erkennen was der richtige Schritt ist."

"Und Sie meinen tatsächlich, dass es ein richtiger Schritt war, zwei Frauen in Tiere zu verwandeln?"

"Wie ich sehe, Ms. Granger, geht es Ihnen wieder gut. Wie schön, dass die kleine Besserwisserin wieder da ist. Es war regelrecht langweilig ohne Ihre schlagfertigen Argumente." Ein über beide Ohren gehendes Grinsen bahnte sich den Weg aus der Maske.

Da sie mittlerweile das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten, bemerkten weder die Maus, noch die Kröte, was sich als nächstes abspielte:

Hermione blieb plötzlich stehen. Nachdem es Snape ihr gleich tat, erkannte er diesen Blick. Es war, als wäre er in der Zeit zurück versetzt worden und stand mit ihr in seinem Büro.

"Ms. Granger, hören Sie mich. Was hab ich denn nun schon wieder gemacht. Können Sie mich hören, so reagieren Sie doch endlich. Ich habe keine Lust Sie wieder hineintragen zu müssen."

In ihren Augen, die sonst so wunderschön waren, wenn sie diskutierten oder über einer schwierigen Aufgabe saß, waren leer und unbeseelt. Er schüttelte sie immer wieder, schrie sie förmlich an und nach fünf Minuten, er wollte doch fast umkehren, kehrte Leben in die haselnussbraunen Augen ein.

"Ms. Granger, können Sie mich hören? Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"..." keine Antwort.

"Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Werden Sie es schaffen, zu apparieren?" Die Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun gut, dann müssen wir es eben so machen."

Er packte seine Schülerin an der Hüfte und drückte sie an sich. Er spürte, dass sich die junge Hexe versteifte. Erst als sie etwas lockerer wurde apparierten sie an den Rand der Ländereien von Hogwarts.

Der Hexe, welcher immer noch schwindelig war, wurde nach und nach bewusst, dass sie sich immer noch an ihren Tränken Professor klammerte. Es fühlte sich so gut an, wie er sie hielt. Fest und doch zärtlich, grob und doch sanft.

"Ms. Granger, hätten Sie vielleicht noch die Absicht mich wieder loszulassen?"

"Oh, Verzeihung, Professor. Obwohl, warum sollte ich mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen? Sie haben mich doch festgehalten und an sich gedrückt. Dies tat ich nicht freiwillig."

"Wollen Sie mich etwa zum Narren halten? Als ob ich eine Gryffindor helfen würde. Wie wäre es also mit einer Woche Nachsitzen, als Strafe für Ihre Frechheit mir gegenüber?"

Mit offenem Mund stand sie vor ihm, nicht wissend was sie sagen sollte.

"Na, sprachlos?" 'Ich hätte noch mehr anzubieten, was dich sprachlos machen würde. Aber ich glaube, damit sollte ich noch warten. Aber ich werde dich bekommen. Du kannst mir nicht widerstehen, Kleines.'

"Wieso drohen Sie mir immer mit nachsitzen, wenn Sie nichts mehr zu erwidern wissen? Sagen Sie bloß, dass Sie Ihren Einfallsreichtum aufgebraucht haben. Das ist nicht zu glauben."

"Wollen Sie sich Ärger mit mir einhandeln? Bitte, das können Sie haben. Heute Abend sehe ich Sie pünktlich um neunzehn Uhr vor meinem Büro. Dann werden wir ein ernstes Wort miteinander reden müssen. Ich könnte auch den Schulleiter mit dazu holen. Na wie finden Sie das?"

"Grandios. Wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir jetzt meine neuen Räume zeigen würden, damit ich mich passend auf unser Rendezvous vorbereiten kann."

Mit einem aufreizenden Hüftschwung lief sie an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und setzte dabei ein wissendes Lächeln auf. Severus versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Es gelang ihm allerdings nicht und mit zwei großen Schritten hatte er sie eingeholt. Nach ihrer Hand greifend drehte er sie zu sich um.

"Was sollte das, Ms. Granger? Was haben Sie vor?"

"Ich dachte nur, dass Ihnen das gefallen würde, nachdem Sie mir ja schon einen Kuss gestohlen haben." Sie stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen, beugte sich die wenigen verbleibenden Zentimeter nach vorne und bedeckte die Lippen des großen Mannes mit den ihrigen.

Sichtlich überrascht, dieser Reaktion wegen, konnte Snape nicht anders, als sich in diesen Kuss ziehen zu lassen. Schlagartig zog sich die Braunhaarige zurück.

"Was sollte das Ms. Granger? Was bezwecken Sie damit?"

"Nichts, was sollte ich damit bezwecken. Ich wollte mir nur das zurückholen, was mir rechtmäßig zusteht."

"Ihnen steht hier gar nichts zu!"

"Oh, da irren Sie Snape. Sie haben mir einen Kuss gestohlen, nun stahl ich Ihnen einen. Was wollen Sie mir nun noch vorwerfen? Dass ich einen Lehrer geküsst habe? Das würde Ihnen doch niemand glauben."

"Ms. Granger, treiben Sie es nicht zu weit! Also….wird dies hier eine einmalige Angelegenheit bleiben, nehme ich doch an?!"

Mit einem kleinen gequälten Lächeln ging sie an ihm vorbei. Snape folgte ihr einen ausladenden Schritt hinterher, ehe er sie wieder schnappte und sie in eine kräftige Umarmung zog. Völlig überrascht von dieser Situation, wusste Hermione nicht was sie machen sollte. Sie schlug mehrmals mit ihren Fäusten gegen seine Brust und versuchte sich zu befreien. Nachdem sie ihre gesamte Kraft aufgebracht hatte um an Snape ihre Wut auszulassen, ließ sie sich einfach in die Umarmung fallen und fing leise an zu schluchzen.

"Warum hat mich dieser Vollidiot betrogen. Was habe ich ihm für einen Grund dazu gegeben? Ich...ich..."

Severus wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Wenn er sie trösten würde könnte es ungeahnte Folgen haben. Würde er es nicht machen, bestand die Möglichkeit eines erneuten Komas. Er entschied sich für ersteres:

"Sht, beruhige dich. Er hat dich doch gar nicht verdient und tief in deinem Inneren weißt du das auch. Wehre dich nicht gegen die Wahrheit, das hilft dir auch nicht. Du musst einsehen, dass er einfach nicht an dich heran reicht – du verdienst jemanden der dich intellektuell fordert, deinen Geist anregt und nicht jemanden der dich am liebsten als Heimchen hält." Sacht strich er über den Wuschelkopf und hielt diesen an seine Brust gedrückt.

"Woher wollen Sie das wissen, sagen Sie bloß, dass sie mich verdienen. Das wäre wohl ein übler Scherz."

Severus Snape überlegte kurz, was er darauf antworten sollte: ‚Du kannst hier gerade nichts verlieren! Los!' "Warum denn nicht. Wir würden wunderbar zusammen passen. Was wäre so schlimm daran?"

Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht des Mannes, der ihr aus ihrem Tief half und sie zurückgeholt hatte. Wie sollte sie nun mit dieser Situation umgehen und noch dazu mit einem eindeutig in sie verliebten Severus Snape? Jeder wusste, dass es schwierig ja beinahe unmöglich war sich auf Hogwarts aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"..." Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab und lief eiligen Schrittes zum Schloss und hoffentlich in Ruhe nachdenken zu können.

"Ich habe es geahnt. Sie will mich nicht, aber was will ich auch erwarten, dass sie sich in mich verliebt, mich heiraten will. Ich bin kein dummer Junge mehr."

"Aber dumm genug um deine Gedanken auszusprechen ohne zu wissen wer sie hören könnte. Ach Severus, du hast es schon nicht leicht. Da findest du mal wieder jemanden, der dir wirklich etwas bedeutet und dann wirst du abgewiesen. Du bist bedauernswert."

Ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen sprach er den braunhaarigen Mann hinter sich an: "Kümmere dich doch um deine eigenen Probleme Lupin. Ich hätte gedacht, dass du genug hast"

"Na, na, Severus, wer wird denn gleich so gereizt sein? Ich mache mir doch nur meine Gedanken dazu. BELLATRIX passte wirklich nicht zu dir."

"Was willst du Lupin, soll ich dich verhexen, oder warum fängst du wieder damit an? Ich wüsste übrigens nicht, was dich das überhaupt angeht. Ich dachte immer du und dein kleiner Mistköter seit so glücklich miteinander. Oh, Verzeihung, er ist ja schon tot. Glaub mir, wenn ich dir sage: ich werde Hermione bekommen bevor wir sterben oder danach. Ich werde sie haben und wenn ich das geschafft habe, seid ihr nur noch ein kleines, unbedeutendes Licht in ihrer Vergangenheit."

Von Snapes Worten sichtlich getroffen, verlor der Werwolf seine gestärkte Haltung und gab nur kleinlaut etwas als Konter.

"Du wirst Hermione nie so besitzen, wie du es gerade gesagt hast. Sie hat einen viel zu starken Charakter, als dass sie sich diesen von dir zerstören lassen würde. Es gibt Frauen, die kann man nicht brechen und du weißt das. Also warum um Merlins Willen versuchst du es? Du wirst nur enttäuscht sein, dass sie dir wieder eine Abfuhr erteilt."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen beäugte Severus den ehemaligen Rumtreiber. "Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass sie mir eine Abfuhr erteilt hat? Ich wüsste nicht, wann sie so etwas gesagt oder getan hätte. Kannst du mir sagen, wann das gewesen sein soll?"

Ein Ausdruck, der einem kleinen Kind glich, das genau weiß, dass es damit seine Eltern erzürnt, blickte er seinem Gegenüber in die Augen.

"Ich dachte nicht, dass du so schwer von Begriff bist, Severus."

"Nenn mich nicht so, ich nenne Sie ja auch nicht beim Vornamen und dabei bleibt's."

"Ist ja schon gut du alte Fledermaus. Sie hat dich vorhin einfach stehen lassen, ohne eine Antwort, oder liege ich da verkehrt?"

"Lupin, Sie verstehen gar nichts. Aber na gut, wenn Sie so ein guter Partnersuchhelfer sind, dann sagen Sie mir doch, warum Sie mich dann geküsst hat."

Eine Minute Schweigen von beiden Seiten. Severus, der in Gedanken schon einen Strich auf seiner Punkteliste hinzufügte, hatte dieses siegessichere Lächeln, was ihm keiner nachahmen konnte.

"Ganz einfach, es war eine Retourkutsche ihrerseits. Du hattest sie mit deinem Kuss so überrascht, dass sie sich dazu entschloss, dich ein wenig zu necken, indem sie dir Flausen in den Kopf setzt und dich denken lässt, dass sie etwas für dich empfinden könnte. Ich dachte wirklich du wüsstest das. Aber naja, bei einem Tränke Professor deiner Sorte, weiß man sowieso nie was man denken soll."

Bei dem puren Gedanken an die Reaktion des Schwarzhaarigen sträubten sich Remus' Nackenhärchen und er musste sich ein Kichern verkneifen.

"Was denken Sie eigentlich wer Sie sind. Ich gehöre zu gar keiner Sorte, und gespielt wird mit mir erst recht nicht!" Den letzten Teil des Satzes, spie er in einer Art und Weise aus, wie er es nur sehr selten tat. Lupin winkte nur belustig ab und ging wieder dahin zurück, wo er hergekommen war. Wo auch immer das war.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Einige Minuten war Hermione durch das Schloss gelaufen als sie ein Hungergefühl überkam und sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche machte. Dort angekommen, schüttelte sie sich erst einmal. Der Regen, der eingesetzt hatte, hatte ihre ganze Kleidung durchnässt.

"Hallo Dobby, könnte ich vielleicht ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu essen bekommen? Danke."

"Oh, Ms. Granger, Dobby freut sich Sie zu sehen. Dobby eilt schon, wünschen Ms. Granger auch einen heißen Tee? Ms. Granger sieht sehr kalt aus."

Hermione nickte nur kurz und eine Minute später hatte sie ein volles Tablett mit den leckersten Dingen und eine große Kanne Pfefferminztee vor sich.

"Vielen Dank Dobby. Du kannst dich wieder um deine Dinge kümmern"

Es vergingen einige Stunden in denen Hermione einfach in der Küche saß, ab und an etwas aß und über Gott und die Welt nachdachte. Alles aufgegessen und ausgetrunken, wollte sie sich gerade auf den Weg zum Büro von Professor Snape begeben, als sie in etwas Schwarzes hineinlief.

"Uf,...ähm...was machen Sie denn hier Professor?" Sie betonte das 'Professor' extra stark.

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich Sie hier finde, Sie sind zu spät."

"Wie bitte? Warum bin ich jetzt zu spät? Was hecken Sie nun schon wieder aus?" Die Braunhaarige stemmte ihre Hände gegen die Hüfte und legte erwartungsvoll ihren Kopf schief.

"Ich verbitte mir diesen Ton Ms. Granger. Sie kommen zu spät zum Nachsitzen. Das haben Sie doch nicht etwa vergessen?"

"Oh, aber nicht doch. Ich dachte nur, dass das Gespräch mit Remus und das anschließende Abreagieren länger dauern würden."

Snapes Augen waren weit aufgerissen. "Woher wissen Sie dass er da war? Wie können Sie ..."

"Wussten Sie's noch nicht? Ich bin eine Hexe und im siebten Schuljahr. Wir bekommen beigebracht wie man Auren erkennt und aufspürt." Ein Punkt für Hermione, sie kam immer mehr in Fahrt, wenn er sie noch weiter reizen würde, würde sie Gefahr laufen zu explodieren.

"Nun dann, gehen wir?" Snape machte eine Nach-Ihnen-Geste und Hermione befolgte das Angebot.  
"Wenn Sie denken, dass ich darauf eingehe, kennen Sie mich mehr als nur schlecht." Hermione musste lachen, es war auch zu komisch wie die zwei durch die Gänge huschten. Sie glichen einem perfekten Schatten.

"Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für die Beleidigung eines Lehrers."

"Ich glaube, das mit der Beleidigung sollten wir in ihrem Büro klären, sonst gibt es am Ende noch unerwünschte Zuhörer. Nur dumm, das wir bereits vorbei gelaufen sind. Sie waren anscheinend zu sehr mit dem Anblick meiner Rückseite beschäftigt."

"Wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, dass ich mir Ihre Rückenansicht angesehen habe? Das ist doch absurd."

"Sie sind auch nur ein Mann, und das können Sie nun wirklich nicht abstreiten. Und was absurd ist, liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

Sie wandte sich zu dem Mann hinter ihr um. "Nun, in Ihren Augen sehe ich keine Anzeichen für etwas Absurdes. Ich frage mich also, wer hier eher etwas absurd findet? Sie, ich oder der kleine Kerl hinter der Statue?" Hermione lenkte ihren Blick in eine kleine Nische. Severus folgte ihrem Blick und starrte dann zurück zu Hermione. 'Das müssen Sie schon alleine schaffen, es ist ja ihr Schüler.'

"Gehen Sie in mein Büro, ich komme gleich nach. Und wehe, sie werden von irgendwem gesehen. Das hätte gewaltige Konsequenzen für Sie."

"Jawohl. Mein Meister." Sagte sie mit purem Sarkasmus. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Was haben Sie denn gedacht, dass ich springe wie es Ihnen passt? Ich glaube Sie müssen noch eine ganze Menge lernen." Ihrer sicher, dass Sie einen weiteren Punkt für sich niederschreiben kann, kam der Konter:

"Nun, Ms. Granger. Wie wäre es wenn Sie es mir beibringen! Oder meinen Sie etwa, Sie können das nicht? Wie wäre es, wenn wir es dann gleich mal ausprobieren. Ich kann sehr lernfreudig sein."

In seinem Ton lag so viel Sarkasmus, dass er regelrecht aus seinem Mund tropfte.

'Tja, das ist dann wohl ein Punkt für mich. Oder was meinen Sie Ms. Granger?'

Hermione vernahm die Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie war aber nicht im Geringsten so geschmeidig und sanft, wie sie es war als er zu ihr im Krankenhaus 'sprach'. Hermione wusste nicht was sie darauf antworten sollte. Sie drehte sich also nur um und ging in dieselbe Richtung, aus der die beiden vor ein paar Minuten gekommen waren.

Ein hellblauer Blitz zuckte durch die Kerker. "Ähm...oh Professor. Können Sie mir sagen, was ich hier mache?"

"MS. GRANGER!" Snape stand mit hochrotem Kopf vor seinem Schüler. "Gehen Sie in Ihren Unterricht, Mr. Spirt. Wenn Ihr Lehrer sich beschweren sollte, sagen Sie es mir, ich regle das."

Der Erstklässer lief so schnell er konnte zu seinem Unterricht. Wer wollte auch schon lange in der Nähe von der Fledermaus sein. Niemand. Das erledigt, flog der Schwarzhaarige fast durch seine Kerker.

'Wenn ich die in die Finger kriege, kann sie was erleben!'

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Oh oh, Severus. Wenn du wüsstest. Denkst du wirklich unsere Ms. Granger lässt sich so leicht auf irgendjemanden ein. Sie ist wie du. Du wirst es erkennen."

"Albus, mit wem redest du da?"

"Ah, Minerva. Ich rede nur mit mir selbst. Hast du bemerkt, dass sich unser Tränke Professor verändert hat?" Minerva schüttelte den Kopf während der Schulleiter nur vor sich hin schmunzelte.

"Was heckst du schon wieder aus Albus?"

"Was soll ich denn aushecken, mach mir einen Vorschlag." Sein typisches Augenzwinkern verriet so gut wie alles.

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst. Sie ist noch ein Kind und noch dazu seine Schülerin. Den kannst du unserer kleinen Granger nicht zumuten!"

"Was für eine tolle Idee. Darauf bin ich ja noch gar nicht gekommen. Vielen Dank Minerva. Bloß gut, das Hermione schon seit einem Jahr Volljährig ist. Ach, und das mit der Schülerin ist in zwei Wochen erledigt." McGonagalls Mund stand weit offen, perfekt geeignet um Fliegen zu fangen.

"Wie wäre es mit einer Wette?" Minerva verzog das Gesicht, in ihren Augen glänzte die Neugier und bis zum heutigen Tage hatte sie jede Wette gegen Albus gewonnen. "Ok. Um was geht es und was ist der Einsatz?"

"Ich wette, das unsere Hermione und unser Tränke Professor bis zum Abschlussball zusammen sind."

"Albus, die Wette gewinne ich haushoch. Also, der Einsatz!"

"Wenn ich gewinne, Minerva, wirst du mich endlich heiraten. Abgemacht."

Wieder lag der Unterkiefer der Gryffindorhauslehrerin auf dem Fußboden. "Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Aber na gut, da ich sowieso gewinne... Wenn ich jedoch gewinne, lässt du dir endlich deinen Bart abschneiden und sagst mir, was es mit dem Geheimnis um die Kleine auf sich hat."

"Das kann ich nicht. Den Bart abschneiden o.k. aber ich kann dir nicht das größte Geheimnis der Zaubererschaft verraten. Nur ich und der Minister wissen darüber Bescheid. Ich kann dich da nicht miteinbeziehen."

"Nun gut, dann gibt es keine Wette."

Beschwichtigend hielt Albus die Hände in die Luft. "O.k. da ich gewinne, kann ich die Bedingungen annehmen."

Nur eine Sekunde später erschien eine hellblaue Pergamentrolle in der Luft. Auf dieser war die Wette und die Einsätze notiert. Es fehlten nur noch die Unterschriften der Teilnehmer.

"Wenn ich bitten dürfte Minerva."

Die Angesprochene nahm die Feder, die neben dem Pergament schwebte, und unterschrieb den Vertrag. Dumbledore tat es ihr gleich. Die Rolle wickelte sich zusammen und verschwand mit einem großen Knall.

'Viel Glück den Teilnehmern' erschien als Rauchschrift in der Luft.

"Nun, meine Liebe. Möge der Bessere gewinnen."

Von Minerva kam nur ein kleiner Trotzlaut, bevor sie wieder ging und den Schulleiter sich selbst überließ.


	4. Lehrreich oder Wehrreich

**Chapter 4: Lehrreich oder Wehrreich**

Mit bauschendem Umhang raste Severus Snape auf seine Bürotür zu. Es war doch wirklich eine Frechheit, was sich diese kleine Besserwisserin so leistete.

"Ms. Granger, was haben Sie da angestellt? Langt es Ihnen denn nicht Ihr eigenes Leben zur Hölle zu machen? Was soll das werden?"

"Das müsste ich wohl eher Sie fragen. Warum sollte ich ungesehen zu ihrem Büro gehen? Haben Sie etwa angst jemand könnte die richtigen/falschen Schlüsse ziehen?"

Der Tränke Professor wollte nicht auf ihr Spiel eingehen, so beschloss er einfach weiter zu machen: "Sie haben sich eine ordentliche Strafarbeit abzuholen. Und wehe Sie fallen wieder um wie so ein kleiner Mehlsack."

Hermiones Augen verdunkelten sich vor Wut, ungewollt sich diese Erniedrigung gefallen zu lassen. "Was denken Sie, wer Sie sind? Ein Heiliger? Das wäre dann wohl die größte Lüge Ihres Lebens."

"Sie wissen gar nichts von meinem Leben. Merken Sie sich das endlich. Sie haben keine Ahnung und mein Privatleben geht Sie erst recht nichts an." Hermione starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann vor ihr mit einem Blick der töten könnte an. Snape betrachtete sie allerdings genauso während sie weiter schimpfte und ihn weiter imaginär erdolchte. "Und wer hat sich hier in wessen Leben eingemischt? Das waren ja wohl eindeutig Sie als erstes. Ist Ihnen das mal durch ihren angeblich so brillanten Kopf gegangen? Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich mit Ihnen zu streiten, obwohl ich sagen muss, dass es mir jedes mal einen riiieeeesigen Spaß macht. Können Sie sich das vorstellen? Ich habe wirklich Spaß an unseren Streitereien. Es ist für mich eine prima Art, die aufgestaute Wut raus zu lassen und sie machen es einem wirklich leicht sauer zu werden." Der Sarkasmus triefte mal wieder nur so aus ihrer Stimme, so dass er beinah greifbar war.

"War's das? Da habe ich eindeutig mehr erwartet. Wahrscheinlich umsonst. Aber..."

Schnell viel Hermione ihm ins Wort, ohne auch nur auf die Konsequenzen zu achten, die so etwas sonst hatten. "Was haben Sie denn erwartet?"

Die Augenbraue auf die typische Art nach oben gezogen, musste er diese Frage einfach mit einem kleinen Schocker für die kleine Gryffindor beantworten: "Das weist du ganz genau, Hermione."

Ihre Augen strahlten eine Panik aus, dass er sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte. War es falsch, sie auf etwas zu stoßen, was sie sowieso schon wissen müsste? Zumindest nahm er an, dass sie wusste was er für sie empfand. Er hatte es ihr ja schon so gut wie gestanden, vor wenigen Stunden am Waldrand.

"Ich glaube ich…. ich….ich muss weg. Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und aufzuholen." Hermione wandte ihm den Rücken zu und wollte gehen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie die Flucht ergriff, aber eins wusste sie, sie konnte nicht länger hier bleiben. Das würde ihre letzten Nerven auf ein Maß reduzieren, das ihr einfach nicht zum leben übrig blieb.

"Hermione, bitte, so warte doch!"

Sie drehte sich nicht einmal um, als sie ihm kalt und ohne jegliche Emotionen antwortete: "Nein, ich habe zu tun. Wagen Sie es nicht mich aufzuhalten. Dazu haben Sie nicht das Recht."

"Ach nein, wer hat es denn dann. Der kleine Weasley, dieses Arschloch!"

Hermione drehte sich nun doch um, doch was Severus sah, erschreckte ihn mehr als alles was er je erwartet hatte. In Ihrem Blick zeichnete sich Angst, Panik, Wut und vor allem Unverständnis, der Aussage wegen, ab. Sie konnte diese impertinente Frage nicht verstehen. Wie konnte er? "Was hat das jetzt bitteschön mit Ihnen zu tun? Ich weiß nicht, was Sie damit bezwecken."

"Doch, das weißt du. Du konntest mich hören als du im Koma lagst, stimmt's? Du brauchst es nicht abstreiten, ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen, als du endlich wieder aufgewacht warst. Du weißt, dass ich da war. Leugne es nicht. Es ist eine Verbindung zwischen uns entstanden und du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass so etwas nur entstehen kann, wenn sich die beiden Personen ähneln, nahe stehen oder sogar ihre Seelen verwandt sind. Ich weiß, was du empfindest und das ist unwiderruflich. Du hast dieser Verbindung zugestimmt in dem du mich in deinen Geist gelassen hast. "

"Ach, und was ist mit Ihnen? Wieso sind Sie in eine Ihrer Schülerinnen verliebt? Warum sollten Sie etwas für, wie drückten Sie es immer so schön aus – einen pubertierenden, mental instabilen, dämlichen Gryffindor empfinden? Es ist ein Verbrechen als Lehrer etwas mit einer Schülerin zu haben, dass weiß jeder Muggel."

Snape neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, um den nachfolgenden Worten eine Spur an Belustigung und doch Ernsthaftigkeit zu verleihen.

"Haben wir denn etwas miteinander?" Dies war eine der Fragen, welche Hermione abgrundtief hasste. Sie drangen immer in ihr Unterbewusstsein ein und verletzten etwas darin. Was sollte sie nur antworten? Sollte sie das sagen, was ihr sofort in den Kopf schoss – ein lautes ‚NEIN' oder sollte sie der Vernunft folgen und sich in diesem Fall zurückziehen und wenigstens einmal den Mund halten?

"Ich..., wenn Sie denken, dass ich darauf reinfalle, haben Sie sich genauso geirrt wie alle anderen. Ich bin kein dummes Mädchen was sich auf den erstbesten Mann einlässt der sich ihr anbietet. Des Weiteren können Sie mich nicht lieben – denn Sie sind ein Ex-Todesser. Wie kann so jemand lieben können? Das ist genauso unmöglich, wie dass Harry Potter schwul ist."

Die Mundwinkel des Mannes zogen sich nach oben und er lachte, zum Schock von Hermione, lauthals los: „Na da stehen meine Chancen doch recht gut. Denn Potter ist tatsächlich schwul. Na, überrascht? Es wundert mich allerdings schon, dass du es nicht weist, er ist doch sonst recht redselig. Und was den Ex-Todesser anbelangt – gerade von dir hätte ich erwartet im Stande zu sein zu erkennen das nicht jeder der für Voldemort gearbeitet hat unbedingt genauso sein muss wie er." Severus machte ein paar kleine Schritte auf Hermione zu, während er noch weiter plapperte „Ich könnte dir da Geschichten…" rüde wurde er von einem „Hören Sie auf damit!" unterbrochen

Die Augen weit aufgerissen und völlig verwirrt starrte die Braunhaarige ihren Tränke Professor an. ‚Da hast du dich ja in etwas hinein manövriert Hermione. Er meint jetzt er könnte sich dir nähern nur weil du wieder einmal das Falsche Fallbeispiel gewählt hast. Warum mache ich auch immer die blödesten Dinge in solchen kniffligen Situationen. Warum bin ich jetzt nicht so clever wie sonst?'

"Was ist? Überrascht dass die Welt noch nicht untergegangen ist weil der elende Kerkerbewohner Dinge weiß die du nicht weißt? Ich könnte dir eine Menge zeigen und beibringen. Du müsstest nur lieb danach fragen." Eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen betrachtete er die braunhaarige Gryffindor mit einem fiesen Grinsen.

Ihre Augen suchten nach einer Erklärung, die sich irgendwo in dem Büro zu verstecken schien. Als letztendlich Panik Besitz von ihr ergriff, rannte sie einfach aus dem Büro und ließ die Tür hinter sich offen stehen. Genauso wie den Mann, dem sie, wenn sie ehrlich war, anfing auf eine unnatürliche und für sie unbekannte Art zu verfallen. Doch durfte das sein? Durfte sie seine Gefühle erwidern? Wie sollte sie dann ihren Freunden in die Augen sehen, ihren Klassenkammeraden und vor allem ihrer Familie. Doch was ihr am meisten zu schaffen machte war, dass sie bald keine geltende Ausrede mehr hatte. Ihr letztes Jahr hier in Hogwarts hatte nur noch zwei klitzekleine Wochen und dann müsste sie sich etwas einfallen lassen.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Als sich Hermione dem Ostturm näherte wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihr Professor schon bald wieder entgegentreten sollte. Es war seine neue Aufgabe auf sie aufpassen und ihr ein neues Zimmer zu geben, in dem sie ihre Ruhe hatte…und er sie immer im Auge behalten konnte.

In den Augen behalten. Das war das, was sie jetzt am meisten fürchtete.

Schwermütig betrachtete sie die tiefschwarze Nacht. In ihr lag Stille und Geduld. Beides brauchte sie dringender als irgendjemand sonst auf dieser Welt. Es war durchaus erholsamer als sich ins Koma zu versetzen. Doch nicht einmal in diesem vergangen Zustand der Abschottung durfte sie ihre Nerven schonen, denn als sich Severus in ihren Geist einklinkte, wusste sie nicht wie ihr geschah. Er machte sich Sorgen, das konnte sie schon an seinem Blick erkennen, den er ihr schenkte als er sie küsste. Er hatte scheinbar Angst um sie, aber war es die Angst, die jeder Lehrer für seine Schüler empfand, oder war es mehr? War es das, was er ihr gerade mehr oder weniger gestanden hatte? Ihr Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob er gleich zerspringen würde.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

'Wieso, wieso musstest du ihr auch gleich so viel sagen. Du weißt, dass sie mehr als nur verwirrt ist und jeder Zeit wieder ins Koma fallen könnte wenn es ihr zu viel wird.'

In dem schwarzen Sofa versunken überdachte er seine nächsten Schritte, oder erst einmal den nächsten. Denn dieser hieß: such sie oder vergiss sie! Er haderte lange mit sich selbst, als er sich vom Sofa erhob und zur Tür ging. Sollte er ihr nach? Würde sie das wollen? Was wollte sie denn wirklich?

Während er sich über Hermione den Kopf zerbrach, machte die Braunhaarige das Gleiche. Nur dass ihr zusätzlich noch etwas anderes durch den Kopf ging: 'Wieso stürze ich mich nicht einfach von diesem Turm, da wäre es endlich vorbei. Ich hätte es endlich hinter mir und Snape könnte seine Spielchen mit anderen treiben.'

Sie trat näher an den Rand des kleinen Plateaus und blickte verloren in die Tiefe. Sollte sie es wirklich tun? Sie überlegte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit ob sie es tun sollte oder nicht. Immer wieder wägte sie das Für und Wider ab, überlegte ob es wirklich ihre Art war sich von einem Turm zu stürzen wie ein Feigling. Eine große Träne bahnte sich den Weg über ihre Wange und kullerte immer weiter. Das salzige Wasser tropfte auf den Boden und versickerte sofort in dem trockenen, rissigen Stein.

'Jetzt sprich sie schon an! Mehr als dich ignorieren kann sie auch nicht. Naja, sie könnte springen oder dich verhexen aber du weist dass das eigentlich nicht ihre Art ist.'

"Du brauchst nichts sagen, ich habe schon lange gemerkt, dass du da bist. Was willst du Severus?"

Immer noch mit Tränen in den Augen wandte sie sich nicht um. Sie hätte nicht klar denken können, hätte sie ihm in die Augen gesehen.

"Das weißt du, Hermione. Was soll also die Frage. Soll ich es dir vorbeten?"

"Ist das alles was du kannst. Sarkasmus, immer nur Sarkasmus. Wie soll ich dir da irgendetwas glauben können? Du wehrst dich gegen alles was eine Emotion in dir wecken könnte, also was hast du zu sagen!" Er spürte wie Wut in ihr hochstieg und sie, wäre da nicht die gebrochene Stimme, ihn sicherlich angeschrien hätte.

Leicht beschämt schaute er zur Seite. Er konnte es nicht glauben, wie tief sich ihre Worte in sein Herz gebrannt hatten.

"Ich...Hermione bitte...ich..."

"Sag jetzt nicht, dass es dir tatsächlich die Sprache verschlagen hat, denn das könnte ich dir nie im Leben glauben. Genauso wie das, dass du mich angeblich liebst."

Den letzten Satz hatte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Snape gesagt. Sie ahnte, dass er es gehört hatte, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass er es vielleicht doch nicht wahrgenommen hatte.

Ihrer Hoffnung wurde allerdings keine Minute gegönnt, es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn sie nur einmal Glück hätte.

Mit zwei großen Schritten stand Snape hinter Hermione, und nahm sie in den Arm. ‚Angriff ist die Beste Verteidigung' ging ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte geahnt, dass diese Aktion eine gepfefferte Reaktion mit sich bringen würde, aber dass sie so ausfiel, erschrak sogar ihn: Hermione versteifte sich in dieser unangenehmen, beinahe Zwangsumarmung. Ihr Atem wurde schwer und sie drohte erneut zusammen zu brechen.

'Was würde er wohl tun, wenn ich mich jetzt ins Koma versetzen würde? Ein Experiment mit ungewissem Ausgang.' Sie setzte ein unmerkliches Grinsen auf und durch ihren Kopf schallte ein wahnsinniges Lachen.

"Wage es ja nicht!"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. "Wie zum Henker..."

Beschwichtigend legte er seine Finger auf den rosenfarbenen Mund seines Gegenübers.

„Reg dich nicht schon wieder so auf. Hast du etwa wirklich schon vergessen, dass ich ein begabter Gedankenleser bin und du mir das so einfach machst, wie niemand zuvor?"

„Ich mache das bestimmt nicht freiwillig und außerdem, was hast du verdammt noch mal in meinen Gedanken zu suchen! Reicht es dir denn immer noch nicht, dass ich mich in eine dumm daher plappernde Kuh verwandle, sobald du mich nur ansiehst?"

Verlegen schlug sie ihre Hände über ihren Mund. Erst jetzt nahm sie war, was sie da schon wieder gesagt hatte.

„Willst du es nicht lernen, oder kannst du es einfach nicht begreifen? Egal was von beiden, es ist passt nicht zu dir!" Severus' Mine war eine Mischung aus Zorn aber auch Verzweiflung ob Hermiones Dummstellerei.

„Suuuper. Vielen Dank für dieses überaus glamouröse Kompliment, aber ich glaube ich kann selbst entscheiden, was zu mir passt. Ich kenne mich da ein wenig besser als du!"

Vor Zorn fuhr er sie an und packte ihr Handgelenk: „VERDAMMT NOCHMAL, WANN BEGREIFST DU ES ENDLICH? Ich will dir doch nichts Böses." Nun verschwand das Fünkchen Zorn aus seinen Augen und machte einer, Hermiones Meinung nach, viel beängstigenderen Emotion Platz. „Ich liebe dich doch. Was ist daran so schlimm?" Keine Antwort. „Merlin ich begreif dich einfach nicht, aber bitte." Er gab der völlig perplexen Hermione einen Handkuss und verließ dann ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren den Turm.

Nachdem die Türe, welche ins oberste Geschoss des Turmes führte, mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug fiel die Braunhaarige zu Boden und schlug mit voller Kraft wieder und wieder auf den harten Steinboden ein. Dass ihre zarte Hand dies nicht lange durchhalten würde wusste sie, es konnte sie allerdings nicht von ihrer Tat abbringen. Sie wollte jetzt diese Schmerzen spüren, wollte sich darin vergessen. Sie wollte einfach nicht mehr an diesen schrecklichen Mann denken.

Aber war er wirklich so schrecklich? Redete sie sich das nicht alles nur ein, um sich ihrer Wut Luft zu machen und sich selbst zu belügen? Was wollte sie wirklich? Sie wusste es schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal wer sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte im letzten Sommer erfahren, dass ihre angeblichen Eltern sie adoptiert hatten. Wer ihre leiblichen Eltern wirklich waren konnte sie leider nicht herausfinden; es schien eine Art Schleier über ihrer Vergangenheit zu hängen. Selbst als sie mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen wollte, starrte er sie nur an ohne ihr auch nur ein Wörtchen zu sagen. Das Einzige was er getan hatte war, sacht mit dem Kopf zu schütteln und eine ausladende Geste zu vollführen. An diesem Tag war ihr Vertrauen zum Schulleiter verschwunden.

Seitdem mied sie die Gegenwart von jedem, egal ob es Harry oder Ron waren, oder McGonagall oder auch Dumbledore persönlich. Sie wollte mit niemandem mehr etwas zu tun haben. Sie wollte ihre Vergangenheit auslöschen und ein neues, besseres Leben beginnen. Aber wie sollte sie das machen, sie wusste, dass es nicht so ohne weiteres von statten gehen konnte.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit erhob sie sich vom Boden und lehnte sich über die Steinmauern des Turmes. Vorsichtig stieg sie auf diese hinauf und schaute nach unten. Als eine heftige Windböe sie von hinten anschob, sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und in die Tiefe der schwarzen Nacht fiel.

Ein lauter Schrei schallte durch Severus Snapes Kopf und er wusste sofort was passiert sein musste: "NEIN! VERDAMMT, HERMIONE! Du bist so dumm!" Mit bauschendem Umhang rannte er die gesamte Strecke, vom Turm – den er soeben erst wieder bestiegen hatte um sich bei Hermione zu entschuldigen - bis zu dem Ort an dem sie liegen musste. Desto weiter er lief desto mehr Tränen und Kummer bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen.

Als er nach endlos erscheinenden Minuten endlich am Fuße des Turmes ankam hätte er schwören können, dass Hermione dort stand und in den Himmel starrte.

'Nein, das kann unmöglich die Wahrheit sein! Ich habe sie fallen sehen, sie schreien hören. Sie kann das einfach nicht überlebt haben. Es muss ihr Geist sein, der dort steht, nicht ihr Körper. Ja das muss es sein.'

"Hältst du dich jetzt schon selbst zum Narren? Ich weiß ja auch, dass das hier nicht SO sein dürfte."

Severus Snape war nicht häufig ein Mann von ungeahnten kindischen Gesten aber in diesem Moment stand sein Mund weit offen und er starrte wie von Sinnen zu der Braunhaarigen hinüber.

"Bist du wirklich nicht tot? Ich kann das nicht begreifen. Wie kann das sein? Du bist vor meinen Augen vom Turm gestürzt und ich habe dich fallen sehen."

Mit zögerlichem Schritt kam er ihr näher. Er wusste nicht was ihn erwartete: eine völlig entstellte Hermione vielleicht, oder doch einen Geist, der nicht wahr haben wollte dass er einer ist.

Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand an Hermiones Gesicht. Es fühlte sich echt an, und doch war ihre Haut so kalt wie die einer Schlange.

"Du bist ja eiskalt." Mit nur einer Bewegung hatte er sie an sich gezogen und seinen Umhang über sie gelegt. Im ersten Moment wehrte sie sich noch heftig ob des erneut gezwungen Kontaktes, nach einigen Minuten gab sie aber doch nach und genoss die gegebene Wärme. Dieser so sehnlichst von Severus herbei gesehnte Moment dauert leider nicht lange an, denn die Stimmung schlug plötzlich um als Hermione zu begreifen schien was sie tat. Sie war sauer auf sich selbst ihn so nahe kommen zu lassen und musste handeln:

„Was war das schon wieder für ein Trick, nur damit ich mich dir nähere?" Ihre Augen strahlten eine Abscheu aus, welche ihr Gegenüber noch niemals zuvor bei ihr gesehen hatte.

„Das sollte ich wohl eher dich fragen. Warum springst du von diesem Turm." Er blickte nach oben und wieder zu Hermione hinunter.

„Du hast mich doch dazu gebracht! Wegen dir bin ich hinunter gestürzt! Du hast eine Windböe gegen mich geschleudert! Und weil du wusstest dass ich fallen werde, konntest du meinen Fall bremsen. Denn wäre es nicht so, wäre ich jetzt tot. Also, was zum HENKER sollte das?"

"Davon abgesehen dass das jeder Fünftklässler kann, würde ich es nicht machen, die Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit die es erfordert, ist mir einfach nicht gegeben." Es war für ihn nicht ungewohnt, dass man ihn für alle möglichen Übelkeiten verantwortlich machte, aber seine Ehre damit beflecken, dass er angeblich einen Mordversuch an einer Schülerin beging, nur um an sie heran zu kommen, war selbst für sein geschultes Ego nicht der Normalzustand.

"Ach, red' doch nicht so einen Unsinn, du weißt genau, dass ich keinen Besen dabei hatte und sicherlich nicht fliegen kann ohne solch ein doofes Stück Holz. Also, was kannst du zu deiner Verteidigung sagen, Snape?"

Mit finsterem Blick beobachtete Snape die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich retten würde nach allem was du mir an den Kopf wirfst?" Seiner Stimme fehlte jeglicher Unterton und so wusste Hermione nicht, wie sie dies jetzt aufzufassen hatte.

"Warum wärst du sonst zurück auf das Turmplateau gekommen und während des Falles noch hinter mir her gehetzt."

"Ich..."

"Wozu versucht du es eigentlich zu leugnen? Wenn du glaubst, dass deine Maske bei mir noch funktioniert bist du noch naiver als ein kleines Mädchen das gerade einen Teddybären bekam und es glaubt er sei echt. Mal ehrlich, glaubst du, dass du mir Avancen machen kannst, ohne deine Maske teilweise abzusetzen oder durchschaubarer zu werden. Auch du als Meister in dieser Kunst hast Lücken. Weist du was deine Lücken entstehen lässt? Es sind deine Gefühle. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort es nie gemerkt haben will, dass du ihm nicht mit ganzem Herzen gedient hast. Und jetzt bin ich deine größte Lücke weil du Gefühle für mich hast und das macht dir Angst. Es macht dir solche Angst, dass du kurzer Hand entschlossen hast mich zu beseitigen!"

Mit einem verletzten Ego und einem, von Hermiones Worten getroffenen Herzen, konnte er sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen und holte mit seinem rechten Arm weit aus. Das nächste was geschah bereute Severus schon nach wenigen Sekunden. Seine volle Armkraft hatte die Braunhaarige mit der flachen Hand getroffen, so dass Hermiones Kopf nach links schlug und sie sich nicht rüherte.

Langsam und vorsichtig drehte sie ihren Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die harte Hand kam. In ihrem Blick lag solch eine Welt voller Emotionen, dass Snape nicht einordnen konnte was davon vorrangig war. Und zugegebener Maßen machte es Severus Snape wirklich Angst.

In ihren Augen verborg sich Hass, Verzweiflung, Unverständnis und ein Ausdruck des Gewinns über ihn, Severus Snape. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie eine Macht auf ihn ausübte, der er einfach nicht entgehen konnte.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione ...ich..."

Die Angesprochene erhob nur langsam ihre Hand um sein Wortgestammel zu beenden. „Du brauchst mir nichts erzählen. Erst willst du mich umbringen um mich zu retten. Jetzt schlägst du mich, als wäre ich so etwas wie dein persönlicher Boxsack. Wie kannst du da nur behaupten, dass du mich liebst! Sollte ich dein Aggressionsabbauinstrument sein, oder wie hätte es deiner Meinung nach laufen sollen? Es ist schon beinahe lächerlich, was du dir leistest." Hermione Granger wandte sich von ihrem Tränke Professor ab und begab sich zum Schlosstor, hinter dem sie auch sogleich verschwand. Kurz darauf folgte ihr wieder ihr neuer "Schatten". Sie wurde ihn scheinbar nie los.

Zornig fuhr sie herum und sah dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Gesicht.

„Was willst du schon wieder? Willst du mich schlagen, umbringen, oder vor giftigen Spinnen retten die ja hier irgendwo herum krabbeln könnten?"

Keine Antwort.

„Hat es dir jetzt etwa die Sprache verschlagen, oder ist dein Einfallsreichtum aufgebraucht?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

„Weißt du was Severus, das wird mir jetzt zu blöd."

Als sie die erste Stufe der hoffentlich zu ihren neuen Räumen führenden Treppe betreten wollte, wurde sie erneut aufgehalten und geriet dabei ins Straucheln.

„Verdammt, was soll das schon wieder?!" schimpfte sie sogleich los.

Wie schon gewohnt bekam sie keine Antwort dafür aber eine Reaktion körperlicher Art. Der Ex-Todesser nahm den schlausten Kopf der Schule in die Arme und flüsterte nur leise vier klitzekleine Worte.

„Es tut mir leid."

„Ich weiß." Sie wollte es eigentlich nicht sagen, nicht einmal denken, die Geste bedeutete ihr allerdings tief im Herzen so viel und so schwiegen sie einige Minuten lang.

„Hermione?"

Als Snape bemerkte, dass er die Kleinere so sehr festhalten musste damit sie nicht einfach umfiel, überkam ihn die Angst, sie könnte sich wieder in ein Koma versetzt haben. Seine Angst schmälerte sich rasch als sich die Braunhaarige immer enger an ihn schmiegte. Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Vorsichtig hob er den leichten Frauenkörper auf seine Arme und trug sie, darauf bedacht keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, in seine Privaträume.

Inmitten des geräumigen Schlafzimmers stand ein großes Bett, das völlig mit schwarzem Stoff überdeckt war. Das Gestell dieses Möbelstückes war aus schwerem Kirschbaumholz geschnitzt und mit feinen Schnitzereien an den Stellbolzen versehen und mitten hinein legte Snape die braunhaarige Schülerin in die weichen Kissen seines Bettes.

„Was machst du nur mit mir, Liebes?"

Severus drehte sich von seinem Bett weg und wollte sich gerade ins Wohnzimmer begeben, als sich von hinten eine müde Stimme an sein Ohr schlich.

„Severus?"

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte: Wenn er zurückgehen und sich bei ihr bemerkbar machen würde könnte sie wie vom Donner gerührt hochfahren und ihm wieder eine Predigt halten warum um Merlins Willen sie in seinem Bett liegt. Sollte er sie ignorieren und sich in seinen Sessel setzen und ein Buch zur Hand nehmen könnte er möglicherweise die einzige Chance auf ein paar glückliche Momente mit ihr verspielen. Er stand wie festgewachsen zwischen den Räumen und seiner Entscheidung.

Ein paar Augenblicke später meldete sich die Stimme erneut und seine Entscheidung stand fest. Er begab sich mit einer heißen Tasse Tee an sein Bett in welchem eine sich hin und her wälzende, wunderschöne junge Frau lag, ihr Haupt von wilden Locken umhüllt.

‚So unschuldig, so jung. Niemand würde vermuten, dass in ihrem tiefsten Inneren ein Wirbelsturm tobt.'

„Severus?" ‚Nun Sev, was machst du jetzt? Du hast sie in dein Bett bekommen, zwar nicht wie geplant, aber immer hin.' Oh wie er diese nervige Stimme hasste.

„Ich bin hier. Willst du einen Tee?" Es schien ihm das anständigste zu sein was er sagen konnte und sie machte seinen Plan kaputt in dem sie die Bettdecke umschlug und eine einladende Handbewegung vollführte. Obwohl sie im Schlaf lag, lächelte sie ihn an.

'Zu schnell Hermione. Zu früh – für dich.'

‚Severus Snape wenn du dich nicht sofort neben mich legst verspreche ich dir nie wieder ein Wort mit dir zu reden. Wo bleibt dein Mut? Ich werde dich schon nicht auffressen' Belustigt von Hermiones Gedanken in seinem Kopf stellte er die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk auf seinen Nachttisch, zog zumindest Schuhe und Mantel aus und legte sich sacht und leicht ängstlich neben Hermione.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als sich der Arm der Braunhaarigen um ihn legte und sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Der Duft ihrer Haare stieg ihm in die Nase. Kirschen.

‚Tja, dann wirst du eben meine ``Kirsche``. Ich hasse diese kindischen Ausdrücke, aber es ist so verdammt zutreffend bei ihr.' Er musste bei diesen Gedankengängen leicht schmunzeln, bevor sein Atem gleichmäßiger wurde und er neben seiner Angebeteten einschlief.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Severus war leider nicht mit einem langen Schlaf gesegnet und so wachte er nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf. Leicht erschrocken fand er sich neben einem warmen, weichen Frauenkörper wieder. Einen Moment brauchte er, um zu realisieren, dass es dieses mal kein Traum mehr war. Sondern die Wirklichkeit. Zugegeben, sie ist ja nicht freiwillig, und wissentlich in sein Bett gestiegen, aber sie lag darin und schien sich in den seidigen Kissen wohl zu fühlen.

'Und vermutlich auch an dir' Da war sie wieder, diese nervige Stimme in Severus' Hinterkopf. Oh, wie er hoffte sie endgültig los zu werden.

‚Ach halt doch die Klappe, du blöde Stimme! Ich brauche dich mit Sicherheit nicht.'

‚Du wirst noch sehen, was du davon hast. Aber bitte, missmutige Ex-Todesser soll man nicht reizen. Aber bedenke eines, niemand, ich wiederhole, niemand hört je auf ein Todesser zu sein. Auch nicht, wenn er sich verliebt und sich eine Partnerin gewählt hat.'

‚Verschwinde einfach!'

„Mit wem redest du denn mitten in der Nacht?" erschrocken drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, um einem Paar unter lockigen Haaren versteckten braunen Augen entgegen zu blicken.

„Mit niemandem Engel, schlaf weiter." Er drückte ihr vorsichtig einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Mähne.

„Hab' ich wohl geträumt." Und schon drehte sie sich wieder herum und schlief weiter, als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt, dass sie hier neben ihrem Tränke Professor lag.

‚Ob ich sie lieber wecken sollte? Sie bringt mich glatt um wenn sie aufwacht und merkt wo sie ist. Vielleicht in ein, zwei Stunden - sie sieht so friedlich aus. So anders als sonst bei unseren Gesprächen die ja zugegebener Maßen doch meist nur Streitereien waren.'

Seine Stimmung schwang deutlich um, als er an diese Auseinandersetzungen dachte. Irgendwie schien das auch Hermione zu bemerken und flüsterte ihm zu er solle nicht so viel nachdenken und sich endlich entscheiden was er wirklich wollte, brauchte.

„Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich machen? Es ist so verzwickt."

Hermione rutschte im Schlaf noch näher an ihn heran und schmiegte sich so eng an ihn wie es ihr möglich war.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte die Gryffindor völlig verunsichert und irritiert auf.

„Verdammt, wo bin ich denn hier gelandet?"

„Na, bist du auch mal wieder wach? Ich dachte schon du willst den ganzen Tag verschlafen." Severus lehnte lächelnd am Türrahmen und hatte eine Tasse dampfenden und wohlriechenden Kaffee in der Hand.

„Was mache ich hier? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Warum bin ich nicht tot? Was geht hier vor?" Ein Seufzer entrann Snapes Kehle. Hatte er doch so gehofft, dass sie sich endlich für ihn geöffnet hätte. Aber es war, wie in seinen Träumen, nur Illusion. So begann er wie eine ausgeleierte Spieluhr ihr herunter zu beten was geschehen war:

„Du bist unversehrt auf dem Boden angelangt, bist demzufolge nicht tot, und weil du mitten im Schloss eingeschlafen bist, habe ich dich hierher gebracht. Bevor die Frage kommt, warum ich dich nicht in dein Bett gebracht habe, denk nach. Es hätte doch wirklich merkwürdig ausgesehen, wenn ich dich, dich auf meinen Armen tragend, dorthin gebracht hätte. Ich hätte unter Umständen deinen Mordversuch preisgeben müssen. Und das hätte ein langes Nachspiel mit Dumbledore gegeben."

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich hab's ja kapiert. Warum duzen wir uns eigentlich immer noch?"

„Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, dass sich diese Frage schon längst geklärt hätte."Es war wie verhext. Vor einigen Stunden noch hatte sich Hermione an ihn geschmiegt, ihre Gefühle scheinbar akzeptiert und nun hatte sie wirklich alles vergessen? Was zum Donnerwetter war hier nur los!

Eine bedrückende Stille entstand in seinem Schlafzimmer, bis er wieder das Wort ergriff. Hermione schien mit sich zu hadern, also übernahm er diesen unbeliebten Part.

„Hermione, ich dachte du wüsstest mittlerweile, was ich für dich empfinde. Und so wie ich das sehe empfindest du auch etwas für mich. Warum sträubst du dich dagegen es wahr zu haben?"

Empört stand sie ruckartig aus dem Bett auf, woraufhin sie nicht wirklich stand sondern eher wankte und Snape direkt in die Arme fiel. Mit einem tomatenroten Gesicht lag sie in seinen Armen, und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass es sie nicht störte, es kam ihr sogar bekannt und richtig vor.

„Warum gibst du nicht deinen Gefühlen nach? Warum machst du es uns so schwer?" flehte Severus sie beinahe an und er war überrascht über die folgende Ernsthaftigkeit:

„Existiert denn ein ‚UNS'? Ich meine, darf es ein ‚UNS' geben? Du bist mein Lehrer, ich also deine Schülerin. Noch dazu könnte ich deine Tochter sein..." weiter kam die Dunkelhaarige nicht in ihrem Satz.

„Nein, du könntest nie meine Tochter sein. Du hast dafür eine viel zu kleine Nase."

Daraufhin mussten beide lachen, aber das angesprochene Thema hing noch immer in der Luft. Hermione sprach nur ein Wort das ihr auf der Seele brannte: „Wie?"

Snape zog sie dichter an sich und brachte seine Antwort in solch einer samtigen Stimme vor, dass es der Kleineren eiskalt den Rücken hinunter lief:

„Irgendwie. Hauptsache, ich habe dich." Eben wollte er sie küssen als sich die Gryffindor voller Zorn von ihrem Gegenüber weg schob.

„Wie kannst du immer nur an dich denken? Wie wäre es, wenn du auch mal an mich denkst? Oh, ich vergaß, wie war das? Ach ja: Ein Ex-Todesser wird immer ein Todesser sein, egal ob er sich eine Partnerin gewählt hat oder nicht. Du bist ein Ex-Todesser. Du wirst dich nie ändern."

„RAUS! VERSCHWINDE! ICH WILL DICH NICHT MEHR SEHEN!" er brüllte sie in solch einem barschen Ton an, dass sie nicht mehr wusste, wo ihr der Kopf stand. Ihre Reaktionen waren jedoch eindeutig die einer verletzten Frau, welche sich keinen anderen Ausweg wusste, um in dieser Situation sich selbst treu zu bleiben. Sie brauchte keine Sekunde um den Entschluss zu fassen und auszuführen. Sie erhob die Hand gegen ihn und schlug so fest zu, wie sie nur konnte bevor sie den Raum verlies.

‚Warum tust du das Severus? Warum wirfst du mich raus? Tat es dir so weh - ich meine, hast du das nicht gestern selbst gesagt?'

„Verdammt noch mal ja!" er rief ihr hinterher, da sie schon fast aus seinen Räumlichkeiten verschwunden war.

‚Auch egal, wenn er mich in sein Zimmer schleppt, ohne mich zu fragen ist er doch selbst daran schuld, dass ich grantig bin und nicht gerade in bester Stimmung.'

„Ich weiß, es war ein Fehler. Aber was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Hätte ich dich fallen lassen sollen und dann liegen lassen? Bist du wirklich so voreingenommen, dass du so etwas von mir denkst?"

„Verzieh dich einfach. Ich habe echt keine Lust mich jetzt mit dir zu streiten. Das machen wir ja so wie so zur Genüge." Sie schienen gar nicht zu bemerken das sich ihre Unterhaltung zum Teil in ihren Köpfen und zum Teil real als Ton abspielte.

„Aber Hermione...ich." Kurz blieb die Braunhaarige im Wohnzimmer stehen ohne sich jedoch umzuwenden.

„Guten Tag Professor." Das letzte Wort betonte sie außergewöhnlich stark, so dass kein Zweifel übrig blieb, dass sie nichts privates mit diesem Mann zu klären hatte.

„Wie kann ich dich nur überzeugen, dass..." mit gesenktem Haupt stand er hinter ihr und wusste nicht was er tun sollte um diese kleine Göre für sich zu gewinnen und da er nichts weiter hervorbrachte, verlies Hermione seine Wohnung endgültig.

‚Es ist aussichtslos.'

Er hoffte so sehr, dass sich die Ansichten der jungen Hexe ihm gegenüber ändern würden. Dass er wenigstens eine Chance von ihr bekam. Die Kleine hatte ja Recht wie immer, das konnte er nicht leugnen, er hatte schlecht von sich selbst gesprochen und sie hatte ihn nur zitiert. Was diese Schüler-Lehrer-Sache anbelangte würden es nur noch etwas weniger als zwei Wochen sein in denen er ihr Lehrer ist und sie aus diesen Gründen offiziell nicht haben durfte. Alles andere musste er selbst klären.

„Blöde Gesetze."

„Nana, Severus. Warum beschwerst gerade du dich über Gesetze? Du hast doch in deinem Leben schon so viele gebrochen, dass ein weiteres gar nicht mehr ins Gewicht fallen würde. Um welches geht es denn speziell? Du weißt, ich könnte dir bei fast allem behilflich sein."

„Typisch für dich. Gesetzesbruch lässt sich ja durch Geld bereinigen, oder wie war noch gleich deine Meinung dazu? Was wollt ihr hier?"

Aus dem Schatten des großen Kamins traten zwei Gestalten, ein platinblonder Mann mit langen Haaren, Lucius Malfoy, und ein alter, leicht gebückter Mann mit langem Rauschebart, Albus Dumbledore.

„Guten Morgen, Severus. Es tut mir leid dich schon so früh, Merlin weiß du bist Frühs keine Augenweide, zu stören aber..." Malfoy wurde abrupt von Hogwarts Schulleiter unterbrochen, hatte er eben sowieso gerade nichts wichtiges zu sagen.

„Es ist sehr dringend. Jemand ist verschwunden."

Lucius' Augen suchten nach einem Anhaltspunkt für Severus' schlechte Laune welcher sich inzwischen in einen seiner Sessel gesetzt hatte und seinen Kaffee weiter trank. Es war selbst für den Kerkerbewohner nicht normal schon am Morgen so mies drauf zu sein.

„Seit wann interessierst du dich dafür, was in dieser Schule vorgeht. Albus?" Snapes Worte ließen keinen Widerstand zu, sodass selbst Malfoy sich nicht traute ihm ins Gewissen zu reden.

„Severus es geht um eine deiner Schülerinnen, um es genau zu sagen Miss Granger. Sie wurde seit dem Abendbrot nicht mehr gesehen. Würdest du uns bei der Suche helfen?"

Der Schulleiter schielte über seine Halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg und setzte einen Blick auf, den der Schwarzhaarige nur zu gut kannte. Dumbledore benutzte ihn immer, wenn er etwas von ihm wissen wollte, oder er ihm helfen sollte. Folglich stellte er seinen Kaffeebecher ab und begann seinen Wortkrieg: „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach machen. Oh Großer Schulleiter." Seine Stimme tropfte mal wieder nur so vor Sarkasmus. Als ob er ihm je freiwillig einen Gefallen tun würde. Einfach lächerlich.

„Severus Snape, behandelt man so seinen Vorgesetzten? Ich glaube du weißt sehr genau dass dem nicht so ist."

„Was geht dich eigentlich unsere Streberin Nummero Uno an, oder hat dein Sohn sie verschwinden lassen." Es war schon ein merkwürdiges Bild: Malfoy stellt sich auf die Seite des Schulleiters und das wobei es um eine Muggelgeborene ging. Er muss etwas im Schilde führen wozu er Dumbledores Unterstützung braucht, sonst würde er sich nicht so aufführen.

Nicht lange lies der Konter auf sich warten als Malfoy seine Einstellung zu diesem Thema zu Wort gab: „Lass gefälligst meinen Sohn da aus dem Spiel, oder du wirst mich kennen lernen."

„Vielen Dank Malfoy. Aber da ich dich schon kenne, lege ich bei weitem keinen Wert darauf"

Der Platinblonde stand kurz vor seinem persönlichen Vulkanausbruch. Zu gern hätte Snape diesen mal wieder erlebt, aber Malfoy tat ihm diesen Gefallen nicht. Im Gegenteil, er straffte seine Haltung und seine Gesichtsfarbe, welche zuvor abnorm rot geworden war, hatte sich regeneriert.

„Kannst du uns nun helfen, oder was ist?"

Der Schwarzhaarige begab sich in die Küche und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit einer neuen Tasse dampfendem Kaffee aus der selbigen zurück.

„Sie müsste in ihrem Zimmer sein, oder wenn ich die Uhrzeit bedenke beim Frühstück in der großen Halle." Sprach Severus gelangweilt.

„Willst du uns veralbern. Was glaubst du, wo wir schon nachgesehen haben. Wie wäre es also mit einem brauchbaren Tipp." Albus grinste vor sich hin während die zwei Hitzköpfe nicht mehr weit davon entfernt waren sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen.

„Sieh nach Lucius und falls ich mich geirrt habe, werde ich bereitwillig eingestehen. Aber beleidige DU mich nicht, wenn DU keine Ahnung hast wo sie ist."

„Ach, und Mr. Superschlau weiß natürlich wo sich die Gute aufhält, ja?"

„Aber natürlich. Würde ich euch sonst in die Große Halle schicken."

Mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung befahl er die zwei ungewohnten Besucher aus seinen Räumlichkeiten. Dumbledore hatte ihn bei jedem einzelnen Wort gemustert, als ob Snape etwas an sich gehabt hätte, das seinen Blick magisch anzieht. Es gefiel dem Tränke Professor gar nicht.

Als die schwere Tür hinter dem ungleichen Duo zufiel, begaben sie sich zur Großen Halle. Sie trauten ihren Augen nicht. Unter den Langschläfern saß Hermione Granger und aß genüsslich ein Stück Toast. Sie bemerkte ihren Besuch erst, als er direkt hinter ihr stand.

„Oh. Guten Morgen Professor, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich erfahren um was es geht, dass sie mich schon zum Frühstück ansehen, als wäre ich ein Geist?"

„Ms. Granger, hätten Sie vielleicht die Zeit mit in mein Büro zu kommen. Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen an sie, die keinen Aufschub dulden." Dumbledore lächelte leicht wie er es immer tat wenn er sich bei jemandem einschmeicheln zu vermochte.

„Aber natürlich, wenn ich vorher noch meinen Toast aufessen darf? Ich werde dann sicherlich in einer viertel Stunde da sein."

„Es tut mir leid. Aber es ist sehr dringend. Sie können sich nachher etwas in der Küche holen. Wenn Sie nun bitte mitkommen würden."

Dumbledore reichte der Kleineren die Hand und half ihr beim aufstehen. Als Hermione den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters einschlug wurde sie aufgehalten.

„Oh, Ms. Granger. Ich dachte mir, dass es angenehmer wäre, dieses Gespräch ins Freie zu verlegen. Es ist doch so ein herrlicher Tag."

„Natürlich, wenn Sie meinen." Hermione senkte ihren Kopf nicht einen Augenblick. Sie wusste, dass etwas in der Luft lag, denn wenn Malfoy und Dumbledore sich um sie kümmern, musste etwas sehr ernstes vorliegen. Sofort fing an sie zu grübeln ob man sie gestern gesehen haben könnte, wie sie vom Turm fiel, mit Snape in seine Räume verschwand oder heute Morgen aus eben diesen auftauchte.

An der kleinen Bank, nahe am See gelegen, ließ sie sich nieder und Hermione aß ihren mitgebrachten Toast weiter. Niemand wollte eine halb verhungerte Hermione Jane Granger um sich haben – ein volles Pulverfass wäre kein Vergleich.

„Was verdanke ich eigentlich die Ehre eines so frühen Anliegens Ihrerseits? Ich nehme doch an, dass es etwas sehr wichtiges ist." Mit solch geblümten Worten kann doch eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen. So dachte sie zumindest.

„Ms. Granger, ich will gleich zur Sache kommen. Wo waren sie die letzte Nacht? Ihr Freund Mr. Potter hat sich große Sorgen gemacht, als er Ihr Bett unberührt vorfand."

„War ja wieder klar, dass er dahinter steckt. Wissen Sie Professor, mir war nicht nach schlafen und so bin ich dann einfach spazieren gegangen. Bitte seien Sie darüber nicht erbost, denn ich wollte nur ein wenig ausspannen, bevor die Prüfungen anfangen. Das werden Sie doch sicherlich verstehen, nicht wahr?"

‚Das Weib hat eine Art sich rauszureden und jemanden um den Bart zu fahren, das macht ja sogar mir Konkurrenz' Malfoy schmunzelte in sich hinein als er den Blick des Direktors sah.

Ganz vorsichtig versuchte er in Hermiones Geist einzutauchen, um ihre Beweggründe herauszufinden. Zu seiner Überraschung stieß er dabei auf massiven Widerstand. ‚Das gibt's doch nicht. Jetzt kann das Weib sogar noch eine erstklassige Okklumentik. Nicht zu fassen. Langsam fange ich an Severus' Laune von heute Morgen zu verstehen. Sie ist ein Rätsel – und wenn mein guter Severus eines liebt dann sind es schwierige, scheinbar unlösbare Rätsel.'

Der Schulleiter blickte mit einem äußerst amüsierten Blick über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, als ihm eine Idee kam, wie er aus der erwachsen gewordenen Hexe etwas informatives herausbekommen würde.

„Hermione, Liebes, wie wirst du die letzten Tage hier verbringen, bevor du uns verlässt?"

„Dumbledore, halten Sie es für angebracht das Wichtigere zu verschieben? Ich nämlich mit Sicherheit nicht. Also, wo waren Sie die letzte Nacht."

Lucius ignorierte den Themenwechsel von Albus einfach und versuchte seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Aber der Weißbärtige ließ sich nicht von seinem Weg abbringen.

„Also, was wirst du tun?" er hatte einmal mehr dieses Funkeln in den Augen, was jedem verriet, dass er etwas im Schilde führte.

„Ganz klar: Ich werde lernen und dann meinen Abschluss mit Bravour machen. Das steht außer Frage. Für etwas anderes habe ich dann keine Zeit. Darf ich fragen was Sie von mir hören wollten?"

„Nichts nichts. Es war nur reine Neugier, die mich dazu trieb. Was mich nun aber doch auf mein Anliegen zurückbringt: Wo warst du die letzte Nacht? Es ist sehr wichtig. Ist dir vielleicht etwas zugestoßen oder bist du jemandem begegnet. Bitte sag uns die Wahrheit."

Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern gab sie ihre Antwort zum Besten, die aber leider nicht so ausfiel, wie es sich Lucius und Albus gewünscht hatten. Denn anstatt wahrhaftig die Wahrheit zu sagen erzählte sie nur, dass sie eine kleine Runde spazieren war und niemandem begegnet sei. Trotz dieser gut gebauten Lügen hatte es sich selbst für die beiden Begleiter fast so angehört als wäre es die Wahrheit. Sie selbst kannte aber nicht die Wahrheit sondern nur Vermutungen und hofften einfach auf Hermiones Vertrauen. Nur einer wusste mit Sicherheit, dass es nicht so gewesen war. Und dieser Mensch hatte sich unter einem Tarnumhang hinter dem alten Eichenbaum versteckt.

‚Du bist großartig Hermione.'

‚Was wollen Sie Professor?'

‚Hermione ich...ich wollte mich für heute Morgen entschuldigen. Ich wollte dich nicht rauswerfen. Es kam so über mich. Es tut mir aufrichtig leid. Kannst du mir verzeihen.'

Hermione musste sich schnell etwas ablenken, damit sie es nicht verpasste, falls sich wieder jemand in ihr Gehirn einschleichen wollte und nahm die tonale Konversation wieder auf:

„Was? Glauben Sie mir nicht? Nun dann tut es mir leid für Sie. Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, denn mehr war da nicht. Nur ein kleiner unschuldiger Spaziergang."

‚Hermione? Bitte. Nimmst du die Entschuldigung an?' selbst in ihrem Kopf konnte sie den Ton hören in dem Severus sprach und diesem schien es wahrlich leid zu tun, was er getan hatte.

„Ich werde mich dann wieder ins Schloss begeben und sehen ob es noch etwas zu essen gibt. Ich sehe Sie ja dann später beim Mittagessen. Guten Tag." Höflich nickte sie noch beiden Männern zu bevor sie den Rückweg antreten wollte.

‚Und dich sehe ich heute Nacht. Zehn Uhr, Ostturm. Deine letzte und einzige Chance. Versau sie nicht.'

„Nun , wir verabschieden uns. Ich wünsche ebenfalls einen angenehmen Tag. Genießen Sie doch noch etwas die Sonne bevor die Bibliothek sie wieder hat. Wir werden Sie nicht mehr stören." Dieses stupide blitzen in Dumbledores Augen machte sie wahnsinnig, aber sein Vorschlag gefiel ihr. Als sich Hermione etwas auf der Bank entspannte spürte sie, wie etwas sie an der Schulter berührte. Snape stand noch eine Weile hinter seiner Angebeteten und streifte ihr ab und an über ihr Haar und ihren Nacken. Er konnte den Abend gar nicht mehr abwarten. Was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnte war wie schwer der heutige Tag und vor allem der Abend werden würde.

* * *

Euch allen ein gesundes neues Jahr!


	5. Wahrheit, Lüge, Zukunft?

**Chapter 5: Wahrheit, Lüge, Zukunft?**

* * *

Es war gegen Mittag, als sich Severus Snape in die Richtung der Großen Halle begab. Er sah niemanden an, ging an jedem stur vorbei und machte nur eine fast unmerkliche Kopfbewegung in Hermiones Richtung.

‚Sie lässt sich überhaupt nichts anmerken. Besser als ich dachte. Wenn man sich die anderen Gören ansieht, weiß man immer sofort was los ist. Aber bei ihr…nichts. Selbst zum Mittag sieht sie aus wie von einem anderen Stern – ein Engel. Mein Engel.'

‚Wir werden sehen, Severus, wir werden sehen. Denk daran was ich dir gesagt habe. Du hast nur diese Chance. Mehr gibt es nicht. Es liegt nur an dir. Bedenke jeden Schritt den du wagst – es könnte der letzte auf zwei Beinen sein.'

‚Ich...bis heute Abend. Ähm, Hermione?'

‚Was ist denn noch?'

‚Ich habe vergessen dir zu sagen wo deine neuen Räume sind. Kannst du den Weg in meinem Geist sehen?'

‚Natürlich' Mit Leichtigkeit folgte sie dem Weg den Severus vor sich sah ‚ Das ist nicht dein Ernst? Der dritte Stock und auch noch der Korridor der in den linken Flügel führt. Na wenn das mal nicht bezeichnend ist.' Severus musste schmunzeln, natürlich hatte sie wie er erkannt dass es genau der Flur war den bis heute kein Schüler betreten durfte.

‚Dein Passwort – Fluffy. Dämlich, ich weiß. Nun, ich gehe davon aus, dass du das natürlich schnellstmöglich ändern wirst.'

Jeder der Severus meinte zu kennen, hatte keine Ahnung wie zerbrechlich, angreifbar und sensibel er sein konnte wenn er nicht seine Rolle aufrechterhalten musste. Hätte jemand wetten wollen ob er sich jemals so erbärmlich aufführen würde wie jetzt – kriechend vor einer muggelgeborenen Schülerin, bettelnd für jede Art der Zuneigung die sie für ihn aufbringen konnte – jeder hätte verloren. Er selbst sah sich immer als ein Alphatier, ein Mann der seiner Frau ein zu Hause bot ohne das sie jemals arbeiten ging und brav die Kinder erzog, die Wäsche wusch und das Essen kochte. Er wurde so erzogen. Sein Vater schlug seine Mutter jedes Mal wenn sie etwas falsch machte oder nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit. Er hatte sich geschworen niemals eine Frau zu schlagen – und doch hatte er es getan. Hermione ließ ihn jedes Prinzip, jede Vorstellung die er einmal von einem Familienleben hatte vergessen. Er ließ zu das sie ihn änderte. Nur eine Änderung wollte er niemals zu lassen, dass er sie wieder schlug.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Nach dem Mittagessen war eine Lehrerkonferenz angesetzt, zur Besprechung der Prüfungen und der Termine für diese. Es zog sich länger hin als Snape dachte und zu guter Letzt wollte auch noch McGonagall etwas von ihm.

„Professor Snape, wenn Sie die Güte hätten mich in meinem Büro aufzusuchen. Ich hätte gerne etwas mit Ihnen besprochen. Gänge es gegen sechs? Das würde mir sehr passen, denn es ist ja bereits kurz nach fünf Uhr."

„Wenn es sein muss. Ich kann ja sowieso nicht widersprechen, oder. Was gibt es denn so wichtiges, das ich meinen freien Tag dafür opfern muss und mich mit Ihnen am besten noch über Hauspunkte streiten muss. Haben Sie denn an einem so herrlichen Tag nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich mit so etwas zu nerven."

„Nana, wer wird denn gleich so zornig werden. Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind, falls es dir auffallen sollte."

„Ist mir aufgefallen. Ich werde da sein, sonst liegst du mir ja noch wochenlang in den Ohren. Und beschwerst dich bei deinem…was auch immer ihr miteinander habt…über den bösen, so gemeinen Kerkerhocker. Und das brauch ich nun wirklich nicht. Es gibt nämlich Leute die tatsächlich wichtigeres zu tun haben. Wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigst, ich muss an die Arbeit."

Mit einem snapetypischen Abgang begab er sich in Richtung Kerker. Er wollte noch etwas Zeit für sich haben um sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie er Hermione beweisen kann, dass es ihm ernst war und er nicht nur an sich dachte.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Er saß auf seiner Couch und grübelte vor sich hin. Als seine Uhr schon sechs schlug und er sich schwermütig aus seiner Sitzgelegenheit erhob, begab er sich schleunigst zu McGonagall um sich ihre Predigt anzuhören, damit er sich noch etwas für den heutigen Abend einfallen lassen konnte, ohne diese impertinente alte Hexe drängeln zu müssen. Es war so eine Eigenart von Minerva, alles noch länger hinauszuzögern wenn sie witterte das man etwas anderes lieber täte. Mit einem völlig entnervten Blick schlug er also die Tür zu Minervas Büro hinter sich zu.

„Also. Was hast du denn nun schon wieder, dass ich meine kostbare Zeit für dich opfern muss? Wenn es wieder um irgendwelche angeblich nicht berechtigten Punktabzüge geht, gehe ich lieber gleich. Das habe ich nicht nötig."

„Aber Severus. Warum bist du denn so verärgert? Es gibt doch überhaupt keinen Grund, dass du so eine schlechte Laune hast. Also, der Grund warum ich dich hierher bestellt habe ist folgender: Albus hielt es für angebracht dir zu sagen, dass du bitte Miss Granger in nächster Zeit nicht verärgern solltest oder etwas tust, was ihre Emotionen zu stark beanspruchen würde. Hast du das verstanden?"

Mit angehobener Augenbraue sah er seine Vizechefin an und versuchte sich einen Reim auf ihre Worte zu finden.

„Was soll das heißen? Soll ich sie jetzt mit Samthandschuhen anfassen? Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Ich behandle alle meine Schüler gleich. Ich werde keinen Unterschied machen."  
„Doch das ist mein voller Ernst. Ich habe es schon jedem anderen Lehrer gesagt, und du naja du bist eben der schwerwiegendste Patient in solchen Sachen. Du weißt ja wie du bist."

Langsam wurde er zornig und das spiegelte sich auch in Stimme und Antworten seinerseits wieder.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Ich werde sie nicht wie ein rohes Ei anfassen und ihr jegliches Benehmen damit durchgehen lassen. Das ist nicht meine Art und das weißt du. Also stell nicht solche Ansprüche. Wenn es ihr nicht passt muss sie eben gehen. Außerdem hat sie ja nur noch ein paar Wochen Schule."

„Severus, du verstehst den Ernst der Situation nicht. Es ist wirklich wichtig, sonst können wir nicht mehr für die Sicherheit von Hermione garantieren." McGonagall schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund – sie hätte es nicht sagen dürfen. Das war der oberste Wunsch von Dumbledore.

„Meinst du nicht, dass sie alt genug ist um auf sich selbst aufzupassen? Ich würde sie an eurer Stelle nicht unterschätzen." Nun war es an Minerva aufmerksam zuzuhören denn Severus Snape schien bei weitem noch nicht fertig zu sein. „Glaube mir, es wird kein Zuckerschlecken für euch wenn ihr eines Tages auf verschiedenen Seiten steht. Ihr Charakter ist stärker als ihr denkt. Sie also mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen ist absolut überflüssig. Solltest du jedoch Recht haben, und ihre Emotionen kochen so schnell über dann müsste Hogwarts schon längst im Erdboden verschwunden sein, denn ich meine annehmen zu dürfen, dass diverse Auseinandersetzungen mit Mr. Weasley dies sicherlich schon bewerkstelligt hätten. Gute Nacht."

Mit bauschendem Umhang verließ er schleunigst McGonagalls Büro um sich endlich darüber Gedanken zu machen, wie er Hermione beweisen konnte, dass es ihm wirklich ernst ist.

Währenddessen versuchte McGonagall sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, wie Severus die Wahrheit erspart blieb, er die Besorgnis des Schulleiters aber trotzdem einsehen würde.

„Wenn er es nur verstehen könnte. Wenn Hermiones Sicherung komplett durchbrennt gibt es kein Zurück mehr für sie. Wir hatten ja schon Glück, dass sie aus ihrem selbst erschaffenen Koma noch einmal aufgewacht ist. Es wäre schrecklich gewesen, wenn es ihr jetzt schon passiert wäre. Sie kann ihre Kräfte doch überhaupt nicht einschätzen."

„Minerva, führst du immer noch Selbstgespräche? Es tut nicht gut, wenn du nur vor dich hin grübelst. Wir finden schon eine Lösung." Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor sah nach über zwei Stunden wieder von ihren Händen auf als ich ihre Miene merklich aufhellte: „Albus, ich habe eine Idee. Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihr durch die Hintertür irgendwie klarmachen, dass sie keine normale Hexe ist. Lassen wir sie in dem Glauben, dass sie etwas für den Orden herausfinden soll und hoffen dabei, dass sie sich das bei ihren Recherchen aneignet was sie braucht. Wenn sie dann merkt, dass sie sich von dem, was in den Büchern beschrieben wird, nicht weiter unterscheidet wird sie es selbst erkennen können und dann würde sie auch dafür bereit sein. Ist das nicht eine glänzende Idee?"

Dumbledore schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Das ist gar nicht gut. In Büchern steht nur das Schlimmste. Was, wenn sie eines in die Hände bekommt, in dem die Geschichte ihrer wahren Vorfahren geschrieben steht? Du weißt, dass es ein solches gibt. Es kann nicht so geschehen wie du es vorgeschlagen hast. Ich habe da eine andere Idee. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich Severus... na sagen wir mal ins Gewissen rede, dass er zumindest etwas netter zu ihr ist. Der Rest wird sich mit der Zeit ergeben. Lass uns hoffen, dass es bis zu Hermiones…erwachen…noch etwas dauert. Oh, und denk doch bitte an die Wette. Ich nehme an, dass ich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon gewonnen habe." Und vor sich hin dachte Dumbledore noch ‚Wenn ich es bis jetzt noch nicht habe' Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen da.

„Oh nein Albus, du wirst dich da nicht reinhängen. Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Und außerdem glaube ich immer noch, dass ich gewinnen werde, denn soviel ich weiß haben die beiden sich gestritten."

„Wir werden sehen, meine Liebe, wir werden sehen. Übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass Severus sie weiterhin ärgern wird. Er hat etwas erfahren, wovon er noch heraus bekommen muss, was es bedeutet. Zu einem Rätsel konnte er noch nie nein sagen." McGonagall schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und setzte sich letztlich in ihren Sessel und beschwor sich eine Tasse Tee herauf. Albus setzte sich daneben und tat das Gleiche. So verbrachten sie den Rest des Abends schweigend und grübelnd über Hermiones Schicksal.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hektisch lief Severus Snape in seinem Büro auf und ab. Er wusste nicht ob er die romantische oder die radikale Art versuchen sollte. Wenn er keinen Kerkerboden gehabt hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich schon eine Delle in den Boden gelaufen. In einem Moment hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, als ob er eine Lösung gefunden hätte und im nächsten wird es zu einer Fratze die das blanke Gegenteil und Unglaube symbolisierte.

„Verdammter Mist, was mach ich denn nun. Da bekomm ich Trottel endlich mal eine Chance und was mach ich? Nichts. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein. Ich brauche eine Idee. Wie wäre es wenn ich...ja, das wäre eine gute Idee. Das gefällt ihr bestimmt." Ein liebevolles Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht und mit einem Plopp war er auch schon aus seinem Büro verschwunden. ‚Wie gut, dass ich meine Todesserfähigkeiten nicht verlerne. Ist wirklich praktisch bei diesem durchgeknallten Alten.'

Ein paar Momente später fand er sich in der Nokturngasse wieder. Die umstehenden Leute starrten ihn neugierig an, was er mit einem eisigen und starren Blick quittierte.

Auf der Suche nach dem Geschäft seiner Vorstellungen schlug er Haken, als ob er auf der Flucht wäre. An einem kleinen, unscheinbaren Fenster hielt er an und besah sich die darin ausgestellten Stücke. Er betrat den Laden mit leeren Händen und kam mit vollen Taschen nach einer halben Stunde wieder heraus.

‚Wenn sie das nicht umhaut, weiß ich auch nichts mehr. Wenn es dich gibt Gott oder Merlin oder sonst wen, lass es ihr gefallen. Bitte.'

Mit seinem typischen finsteren Lehrerblick zog er von dannen und bog noch in das ein oder andere Geschäft ein um noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen.

Als er wieder zurück apparierte stand die große Uhr von Hogwarts schon auf zwanzig Uhr. Hatte er sich doch tatsächlich noch vertrödelt bei seinen Einkäufen. Schleunigst begab er sich in die Richtung des Ostturmes und hoffte inständig nicht von gewissen nervigen Hexen oder Direktoren entdeckt zu werden. Doch wenn man dran denkt...

„Ah Severus. Hattest du einen schönen Ausflug? Ich hoffe, dass du das nicht zu oft ausreizt. Anderes Thema: du nimmst doch die Sache hoffentlich ernst, denn sonst bekommen wir alle ein riesiges Problem. Severus?"

„Hm, was? Achso, jaja. Ich muss sie behandeln wie ein rohes Ei. Schon klar. Sonst noch was? Ich hätte da nämlich noch was vor!" er wartete eigentlich nicht mehr auf eine Antwort. Er ging weiter und als hätte er nicht damit gerechnet, folgte ihm sein Chef.

„Was willst du? Ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen. Gute Nacht!"

‚Kann mich denn dieser alte senile Narr nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen. Als ob ich Potter wäre, auf den man den ganzen Tag aufpassen muss. Lächerlich.' Mit dem finstersten seiner Blicke starrte er sein Gegenüber an, brabbelte etwas und war verschwunden. Albus schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ging in sein Büro.

‚Er hätte lieber die vielen Tüten verkleinern sollen. Da war er also in einem der beliebtesten Juweliergeschäfte des Landes und versteckt die Aufschriften nicht. Er wird doch wirklich nachlässig wenn es um Hermione geht.' Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen ging er seines Weges.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Im Zimmer von Hermione stapelten sich die Bücher und Pergamentrollen schon bis zur Decke. Als sie von ihren stundenlangen Studien aufsah und auf die Uhr schaute bekam sie einen kleinen Schreck wie spät es denn schon war, denn mittlerweile war es 21 Uhr. Aufgebracht lief sie durch ihr Zimmer und schlug hier und da einen Haken. Als sie es endlich schaffte sich zu ihrem Kleiderschrank durchzuarbeiten stand sie davor wie die buchstäbliche Kuh vorm Tore.

„Verdammt, was soll ich nur anziehen. Ach eigentlich egal. Er versaut es doch sowieso. Also nehmen wir: das Oberteil und diese Hose, nein lieber den Rock und die Schuhe und das und das. Damit kann man eigentlich nichts falsch machen. So jetzt sind die Haare dran. Das wird noch ein schweres Stück Arbeit."

Kurz vor Zehn hatte sie es geschafft fertig zu werden. Sie wollte gerade aus ihren Räumlichkeiten treten, als es an ihrer Wand klopfte.

„Was soll das Peaves, ich habe keine Lust auf diesen Blödsinn."

„Nur gut dass ich nicht Peaves bin. Von daher nehme ich an dass du auf meinen ‚Blödsinn' mehr Lust hast?" Hermione erkannte diese Stimme sofort, aber ungewöhnlicher Weise klang er belustigt, er klingt NIE belustigt!

Erschrocken fuhr sie herum. „Was, wie. Ähm wie, wie kommst du hier rein?"

„Tja, es gibt wohl doch einige Seiten eines Ex-Todessers welche gar nicht mal so unpraktisch sind. Wollen wir nun, oder machst du einen Rückzieher?" Natürlich zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte die junge Frau vor ihm. „Ich schätze mal du wirst mich nicht versetzen, denn dann hättest du dich ja umsonst so chic gemacht."

‚Mist. Doch zu viel.' Mit leicht gesenktem Kopf stand Hermione da und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

„Nana, wer wird denn gleich einen Rückzieher machen. Kommst du nun mit, oder soll ich ohne dich wieder gehen?"

„Natürlich komme ich mit. Wäre ja sonst unfair von mir, oder?"

Mit hochgezogener Braue sah er sie an und antwortete ihr mit einer seiner sanftesten Stimmen:

„Das wäre es allerdings. Also Madame." Ganz der Gentleman bot Severus der Braunhaarigen seinen Arm an, nahm allerdings sein Angebot zurück als er Hermiones dankend ablehnenden Blick sah.

Zusammen verschwanden sie durch die Wand und traten im gleichen Moment auf den Ostturm.

„Severus das ist ja... ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Wen hast du dafür engagiert?"

„Musst du immer so pessimistisch sein. Ich hab's selbst gemacht, ob du's glaubst oder nicht. Möchtest du dich nicht setzen?" Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals als er ihr Erstaunen über definitiv seine Arbeit hörte, machte aber gleich wieder einen Satz in seine Hose als sie ihn wieder mit einer für sie typischen Frage konfrontierte. Mal sehen wie sich der Abend noch entwickelt. ‚Bei Merlins Bart das wird kein Kinderspiel.'

„Hast du das etwa erwartet Severus? Ich glaube das wird noch richtig amüsant, meinst du nicht?"

„Wenn du nicht so schnippisch wärst dann bestimmt."

„Na, da kann ich ja wieder gehen und dich hier mit dem Essen und Wein allein sitzen lassen und du kannst dann für zwei essen. Ist das nicht ein Angebot?"

„Weißt du, dass du manchmal eine richtige Nervensäge sein kannst?" Severus rieb ihr regelrecht den Wein unter die Nase und schmachtete das Essen auf dem wunderbar hergerichteten Tisch an „Warum lässt du es dir nicht erst einmal schmecken und meckerst dann weiter. Einverstanden?"

„Wenn du meinst. Ich glaube allerdings nicht, dass das etwas ändert. Ein Essen und ein guter Tropfen sind nicht gerade einfallsreich." Frech grinste Hermione ihren Professor an und in ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich regelrecht das Verlangen wieder sich mit ihm zu streiten. Oh wie sehr sie doch jetzt am liebsten rumschreien würde, ihn beleidigen und damit alles andere für diesen kleinen Moment vergessen.

„Glaub nicht, dass du mich damit heute Abend ins Boxhorn jagst, heute nicht Hermione nicht an unserem Abend. Und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, es hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen."

Das Grinsen der Braunhaarigen rutschte in einen regelrechten Flunsch. Mit so einer Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Gemütlich begannen sie zu essen und ein Glas Wein nach dem anderen zu trinken. Es musste fast eine Stunde vergangen sein ohne das einer von Beiden das kleinste Wörtchen verloren hatte als Snape meinte die Stille durchbrechen zu müssen: „Hast du dich jetzt wieder abreagiert? Ich habe nämlich Anordnung von ganz oben dich nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen geschweige denn aufzubringen."

„Warum das denn?" mit hochgezogener Braue sah Snape sie an.

„Fällt dir da wirklich nichts ein? Wie zum Beispiel vom Turm springen und das zu überleben, ohne den geringsten Kratzer?"

„Achso das. Naja, kann doch mal passieren, oder etwa nicht?" Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern, war es ihr doch eigentlich egal was Dumbledore wollte oder sagte.

„Du machst das also öfters!" Severus sah sie leicht geschockt an, es war so unreal für ihn, aber auch für Hermione dass er sich sorgte.

„Naja öfters ist wohl übertrieben aber es macht riesigen Spaß sich mal so richtig gehen zu lassen wenn ich nicht mehr weiß wo mir der Kopf steht. Was ist daran bitteschön von irgendeinem Interesse für Dumbledore und seine Schergen?"

„Ganz einfach. Alle die von dieser Gabe/Macht oder wie auch immer du es nennen willst wissen, haben Angst, dass du damit nicht umgehen kannst. Sie denken du könntest dich darin verlieren und es würde zum Fluch werden. Nun ja, zumindest hat McGonagall es so in etwa ausgedrückt – nicht meine Worte!" Letzteres musste er schnell noch einwerfen als Hermione scheinbar dachte, dass er dies selbst auch so sah und war sich sicher, dass es den Abend dann komplett ruiniert hätte.

„Wer's nicht besser weiß, könnte diese Vermutung äußern. Was denkst du denn darüber?" Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände sodass die einzelnen Strähnen, welche nicht in ihrer Hochsteckfrisur befestigt waren, links und rechts ihr Gesicht umrahmten und sie ihn mit einem strahlenden Lächeln ansah.  
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich glaube, dass du mit fast allem fertig werden kannst, wenn du es nur willst und voll dahinter stehst." Severus wusste, dass er nun maßlos schleimerisch klingen musste, bevor er noch hinzufügte „Und Dumbledore und McGonagall übertreiben doch sowieso am laufenden Band."

„Du bist ein Schleimer, weißt du das."

„Ja. Wenn ich jetzt etwas anderes behauptet hätte wärst du sicherlich gegangen." Der Schwarzhaarige konnte es sich nicht verkneifen Hermiones Geste zu kopieren und stützte nun ebenfalls seinen Kopf auf seine Hände, blickte sie belustigt an und wartete.  
„Hm, wahrscheinlich."

„Was würdest du dazu sagen? Nennst du mich jetzt immer noch einen Schleimer? " Severus schob ihr ein kleines, in Samt gepacktes Kästchen zu. Hermione betrachtete ihn mit großen Augen und nahm das Kästchen in ihre Hand.

„Nun öffne es schon. Sonst muss ich es ja gleich zurückbringen." So ungeduldig hatte Hermione ihren Tränke Professor noch nie gesehen und musste ihn noch ein wenig auf die Folter spannen.

„Jetzt würde ich dich wohl einen Erpresser nennen." Wäre ihr spitzbübiges Lächeln nicht gewesen hätte Severus beinahe die Flinte ins Korn geworfen doch stattdessen blickte er sie bittend an.

Sich aus dem kleinen Spiel zurückziehend, klappte sie den Deckel mit zitternden Fingern auf und es verschlug ihr glatt die Sprache.

„Severus, ich...ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Es ist...wunderschön. Vielen Dank."

Sie hob ein feingearbeitetes Armkettchen heraus. Es war aus Gold und Rotgold gefertigt und schmiegte sich perfekt an ihr Handgelenk. In einzelne Kettenglieder war etwas eingraviert, es konnten durchaus Runen sein, aber ohne ein Mikroskop würde es schwierig sein genau zu erkennen was es war.

„Es ist nur eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit von mir. Ich dachte mir, Frauen mögen Schmuck und da ich ganz zufällig an einem Juweliergeschäft vorbei kam..."

„...konntest du nicht widerstehen und musstest reingehen." Hermione beendete seinen Satz in einer leicht, zum Positiven, geschockten Weise.

‚Ich glaube, ich will gar nicht wissen wie teuer das gewesen ist.'

Snape sah sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

‚Für dich kann es eigentlich nicht teuer genug sein. Für Personen die es wert sind, ist kein Geschenk zu teuer.'

Mit einem freudigen, liebevollen Blick sah sie in seine schwarzen Augen. Sie hatte schon lange bemerkt welch eine Mühe er sich gab und sie war beinahe so weit zu bereuen wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Gibt es noch mehr Überraschungen?"

„Wenn ich dir das jetzt verraten würde, wäre es doch keine Überraschung mehr. Deine Neugier ist einfach einzigartig, Hermione."

Beide lachten nun vor sich hin und aßen noch den einen oder anderen Bissen. Als ein kleiner Hauself erschien erschrak die Braunhaarige leicht und blickte mit Erstaunen auf den Flüsteraustausch.

‚Was die zwei wohl zu besprechen haben. So eine Geheimnistuerei ist einfach nichts für mich. Ich bin für so was viel zu neugierig.' Vorsichtig versuchte Hermione in Severus Geist einzudringen, aber alles was sie fand war ein aus einer Box hüpfender Clown. Ein kleines Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht ob der Gewissenhaftigkeit von Severus und im selben Moment erschien eine kleine Gruppe Musiker mit ihren Instrumenten. Eine Geige, ein Klavier, eine Klarinette sowie ein Cello. Als dann noch Severus aufstand und ihr die Hand reichte, verstand sie und ihr Herz schlug immer schneller und klopfte gegen ihren Brustkorb.

„Darf ich bitten?" es klang nicht gerade wie eine Frage, als eher eine Aufforderung. Er bemerkte ihre Unsicherheit und Nervosität und konnte sich ein leichtes, zaghaftes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

„Na wer wird denn hier so aufgeregt sein. Doch nicht etwa meinetwegen, oder?"

„Warum denn nicht deinetwegen, das ist doch eigentlich der Sinn und Zweck dieses Abends, oder irre ich da?" Hermione nahm seine Hand und als die Musik anfing zu spielen schlugen beide einen langsamen Walzer an. Nachdem dieser geendet hatte fing die Kapelle an ein etwas schwungvolleres Stück zu spielen. Es war ein Samba und später folgte noch ein Cha-Cha-Cha.

Völlig außer Atem kamen die Beiden irgendwann zum Stehen und Hermione fand sich in einer engen Umarmung mit ihrem Gegenüber wieder. Leicht erschrocken über sich selbst ließ sie sofort ab von ihm, woraufhin Snape natürlich etwas bekümmert war. Dachte er doch er hätte es endlich geschafft, sie für sich zu gewinnen, aber sie machte ihm erneut einen Strich durch seine Rechnung. Es war doch wirklich zum Mäusemelken.

Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, zwischen Hermione und Severus, verstummte die Band und verschwand wieder ins Nichts. Die Turmuhr schlug eins und Hermione erschrak ob der späten Uhrzeit.

„Ich glaube ich sollte lieber gehen. Es ist schon sehr spät und ich muss heute zeitig aufstehen. Bitte entschuldige mich." Ohne auch nur noch eine Antwort von ihm abzuwarten ging sie zügigen Schrittes ihres Weges und lief in die Richtung ihrer Räume.

Snape indes war völlig außer sich und schlug gegen einen Stuhl der sofort über die Turmmauern flog und hinab in die Dunkelheit stürzte. Wusste er doch nicht ob sich jetzt irgendwas zu seinen Gunsten entwickelt hatte und er nun eine Chance bei ihr hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden, diese Unwissenheit raubte ihm den letzten Verstand. So rief er wieder den Hauselfen, welcher alles aufräumte, damit Snape sich in sein Büro zurück ziehen konnte um seinen doch sowieso unbeholfenen, völlig unbegabten Schülern einige schlechte Noten rein zu würgen. So ist er eben. Es war schon immer seine Art Frust loszuwerden, wäre ihm jetzt ein Schüler noch über den Weg gelaufen hätte es seinem Haus sicherlich hundert Punkte oder mehr gekostet. Mit einem sauren Severus Snape ist nicht zu spaßen.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Hermione indes kam in ihren Räumen an und zog sich erst einmal ihre Kleider aus. Ging ins Bad und lies sich anschließend in ihr Bett fallen, um über den Abend zu grübeln. Sollte sie ihm nun die Chance geben oder nicht. Schlecht angestellt hatte er sich ja nicht. Im Gegenteil, das Armband, was er ihr geschenkt hatte trug sie immer noch und betrachtete es noch eine ganze Weile. Alles in allem musste sie sich selbst eingestehen, dass Snape ein guter Tänzer ist, Geschmack hat und eigentlich doch auch sehr charmant sein kann, wenn er will. All diese Punkte brachten ihr jedoch noch keine klare Entscheidung. Wie sie doch dieses Wort hasste: Entscheidungen. Es klingt immer so, als ob es so einfach wäre, dabei ändert sich mit jeder getroffenen Wahl ihr Leben. Und bis jetzt war es nie zum Guten.

‚Vielleicht wird es dieses Mal anders. Vertrau mir zur Abwechslung einfach.'

Erschrocken fuhr sie aus ihrem Bett auf. Sie hatte zu viel zu unbedenklich nachgedacht und da sie immer an den Kerkerbewohner dachte wunderte es sie nicht, dass er dies gehört hat. Nur die Entfernung schien sich vergrößert zu haben. Bis jetzt funktionierte diese Gedankenübertragung nur, wenn sie in einem Raum waren oder sich gar gegenüber standen. Aber nun ist Snape doch in seinen Räumen, nahm sie zumindest an und es machte ihr Angst, dass er sie jetzt immer hören konnte. Es gab natürlich daran auch positive Aspekte, aber all diese ungewollten Verbindungen mussten gelöst werden. Sie musste es schaffen ihren Geist weiter abzuschotten. Nicht mehr nur von zu neugierigen Schulleitern und Lehrern sondern ganz speziell vor Severus.

‚Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt warum du gegangen bist, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.'

‚Kannst du nicht einmal aus meinen Gedanken verschwinden, es ist langsam merkwürdig. Und ich bin gerade absolut nicht in der Stimmung für weitere Fragen oder sonstige Stimmen in meinem Kopf.'

‚Wieso sagst du mir das? Du hast mich eingeladen! Deine Aura hat sich vor wenigen Minuten so ausgedehnt, dass sie jeder geübte Magier spüren kann. Und du weißt, dass von dir aus ein Band zwischen uns geknüpft wurde, somit hast du dauerhaften Zugriff auf mich sobald du scheinbar nur an mich denkst. Ich kann wirklich nichts dafür. Ehrlich Hermione.'

Anscheinend hatte Hermione einen Weg gefunden ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu verbannen, für einen Augenblick zumindest, denn sie dachte nicht den kleinsten Gedanken. Nach wenigen Minuten versuchte Severus wieder mit ihr in Kontakt zu treten und lies das Thema wer sich nun in wessen Kopf einschlich erst einmal beiseite:

‚Anderes Thema: hat es dir denn wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen, oder waren all meine Bemühungen umsonst?' Es verging eine kleine Weile bis Hermione die Blockade für ihre Gedanken löste und ihm antwortet: ‚Es hat mir schon gefallen, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so richtig ist. Ich bin deine Schülerin. Wie soll das funktionieren.'

Hermione konnte vor ihrem inneren Auge regelrecht sehen wie der Schwarzhaarige die Augenbraue hochzog und den Kopf schüttelte.

‚Wieso musst du dir immer deinen Kopf über Dinge zerbrechen, die sich mit der Zeit ergeben. Das ist doch alles kein Problem. Du hast in ein paar Wochen deinen Abschluss und bist ab dem Abend des Abschlussballes nicht mehr meine Schülerin. Somit müssten wir es nur bis zu diesem Abend verbergen. Und glaube mir wenn ich dir sage, dass Albus mich sicherlich nicht von der Schule wirft, weil ich mit dir zusammen sein will oder zu gegebenem Zeitpunkt vielleicht sein werde.?' Den letzten Teil betonte er sehr fragestellend um endlich eine eindeutige Meinung von Hermione zu bekommen. Er fand diesen Weg sehr angenehm, es war keine direkte Frage und doch drückte sie seine Verwirrtheit und sein Verlangen aus.

‚Das ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst...' sie wurde abrupt unterbrochen:

‚Doch das ist es, du willst nur nicht sehen, dass es so einfach ist. Ich schlage dir jetzt etwas vor, wenn es dir nicht gefällt ok, wenn aber doch, könntest du ja die Güte haben dich daran zu halten. Also: wie wäre es wenn ich dir noch einen, sagen wir zwei Tage Zeit gebe um dir über alles klarzuwerden? Und dann möchte ich eine Antwort.'

‚Das klingt vernünftig. Ich bin einverstanden. Zwei Tage also.'

‚Ja zwei Tage. Gute Nacht Hermione.'

Ohne noch eine Antwort zu erwarten war er aus ihrem Kopf verschwunden. Hermione nahm sich seiner Worte an und schlief mit einer gefundenen Antwort in ihrem Kopf ein. Was sie nicht ahnte war, dass sich Severus nicht aus ihrem Kopf zurückgezogen hatte sondern einfach nur still war. So bekam er die Antwort die er sich ersehnt hatte und wollte gerade mit einem großen Glas Whiskey in der Hand darauf anstoßen als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte: „Wie ich sehe hat sich dein Einkauf gelohnt. Dein Grinsen ist ja nicht zu übersehen."

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du nicht lange auf dich warten lässt. Ich nehme an, dass du mich nicht von der Schule schmeißt, oder liege ich da etwa falsch." Mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue sah er seinen Chef an und musste bei dessen Gesichtsausdruck leicht schmunzeln.

„Nachdem du es Hermione versprochen hast, wäre das ja ziemlich unklug. Du musst dich nur an die Bedingungen halten. Ihr müsst es bis zum Abschlussball geheim halten. Sonst kann selbst ich euch nicht helfen. Wie funktioniert das überhaupt mit eurer Verbindung, die ihr da geknüpft habt?"

„Ich glaube das geht dich wirklich nichts an. Hast du schon einen Termin für eure Hochzeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst mein Junge. Was für eine Hochzeit?"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an. Glaubst du etwa ich wüsste nichts von der tollen Wette die du mit Minerva geschlossen hast? Ich bitte dich. Also, hast du?"

Leicht verdutzt schaute er den Mann vor sich an. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Severus das nicht entgehen würde.

„Weißt du was mein Junge. Du wärst ein hervorragender Schulleiter, bis auf deine Art so viele Punkte abzuziehen wie dir nur möglich." Der alte Mann schmunzelte wie nur er es konnte und lies dem Angesprochenen einen Moment zum Nachdenken. Dieser brauchte diesen aber nicht denn er antwortete prompt, als hätte er mit so etwas gerechnet:

„Was denkst du, warum ich noch hier bin? Bestimmt nicht dafür, dass McGonagall deinen Job bekommt. Dafür ist die Gute nämlich doch schon ein bisschen zu alt. Nimm mir meine Ehrlichkeit nicht übel, aber das sind nun mal die nackten Tatsachen. Gute Nacht Albus. Ich nehme an, dass du noch einiges vorzubereiten hast für eure baldige Hochzeit." Severus wusste, dass er seinen Chef soeben hinausgeworfen hatte, aber das tat er öfters und Dumbledore hatte sich nie beschwert so lange er alles wusste was er wissen wollte.

Mit einem Plopp war Dumbledore dann auch verschwunden und der Tränke Professor hatte endlich seine Ruhe, um sich über seinen Erfolg und SEINE Hermione zu freuen.

‚Eigentlich sind doch beide totale Trottel.' Mit einem Lächeln begab er sich in sein Schlafzimmer und ging zu Bett. Er grübelte noch einige Minuten, oder waren es Stunden, vor sich hin und schlief dann mit fröhlichen Gedanken ein. War er tatsächlich verliebt? Des Öfteren hatte er gedacht, verliebt zu sein doch wurde er immer eines Besseren belehrt. Er hatte schon so manches Mal darüber nachgedacht, ob Hermione seine letzte Chance für eine glückliche Zukunft war oder er, um einen Muggelbegriff eines alten Freundes zu verwenden, Torschusspanik bekam und sich alles nur einredete. Nun aber lagen die Fakten ein wenig anders: Hermione hatte entschieden ihm eine reelle Chance zu geben und Severus Snape würde beinahe alles tun um aus einer Chance eine Zukunft zu schaffen. So galten seine letzten Gedanken an diesem Abend seiner Gegenwart und Zukunft. Seinem Schicksal.


End file.
